The Promise
by RDF-J6
Summary: Rick's life has been changed forever after he crashes his VT after almost being shot down. His friends and mostly, Lisa's strength and love for him helps Rick overcome the obstacles and challenges he now must face, proving that love does conquer all.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited.

DEDICATION: To ROBOTECH fans serving our country in our nation's armed services. It is especially dedicated to those who now bear the scars of their sacrifice and service to our country. This story is also dedicated to memory of Major Ted W. Lawson (USAAF). Major Lawson was the pilot of the "Ruptured Duck", a B-25 Mitchell medium bomber. The bomber was one of 16 bombers that flew in the Doolittle raid over Japan on April 18, 1942. After dropping their bombs on targets over Tokyo, Lawson and his men had to ditch their plane off the coast of China because the plane ran out of fuel. Major Lawson was thrown clear of the plane and in the process, lacerated to his left leg. The leg later had to be amputated when it became infected. Major Lawson decorations included the Distinguished Flying Cross, the Purple Heart and the Air Corps Medal. Major Lawson's experiences about the raid were written into a book entitled "Thirty Seconds over Tokyo". The book was later turned into a movie starring Van Johnson as Major Lawson and Spencer Tracy as Lt. Col. Jimmy Doolittle.

BACKGROUND OF THE STORY: In this alternate universe story, Rick is a commander and is CO of Skull Squadron. Roy Fokker is alive. He is a captain and is the air wing commander. This story takes place just before the battle with Dolza's Grand Fleet. Dolza attacked the Earth once before but not with the main fleet. But he did do catastrophic damage to some parts of the Earth. Mostly to Alaska, the Western parts of Canada and the U.S., and parts of Asia and Europe. This story roughly takes place in the timeframe of the episodes "The Messenger" and "Force of Arms".

NOTE: While most of the information of this story was taken from the episodes itself, some information was taken from the Jack McKinney novel adaptation of the ROBOTECH series.

Criticisms and reviews are welcomed.

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER ONE

Central Pacific Ocean

Rick Hunter was feeling good. He was at the officer's club in a suit and tie waiting for his "big brother" Roy Fokker. As he was waiting, he went over all the things that have happened over the past several days. The performance appraisals on Skull Squadron were excellent. They account for over half of the kills in the fighter wing. Everyone in the squadron have an excellent kill rate. He, Max, Miriya, even Ben all have impressive kills. Rick, Max and Miriya are all top aces, with the three battling it out for most kills. There is a rumor of a betting pool going around all the squadrons on who of the three will be the top ace in the air wing. Rick never gave much credence to rumors and he never cared for betting pools. If the pilots want to do something to the pass the time or to lose their money, that's their decision. He just doesn't want to be any part of it.

But best of all, his one-sided love affair with Lynn Minmei has long been over. All the times he has been with Minmei, all she ever talked about was herself and her singing career. She never was interested on how his day went or his hopes and dreams for the future. It was always Minmei. And to be in love with her cousin, that's just down right creepy. But he decided that if she is that much in love with her cousin and wants to get married, so be it. It's their life. He just thought it was rather strange and weird for two relatives to in love with other. That's just not natural, he always told himself. But Minmei is all part of the past now.

He let his mind to drift back in time to 11 years ago, when he was a snot nosed wet behind the ears civilian kid who thought he knew everything there is about flying. Pop had just died. Rick could have tried to keep the flying circus going, but he didn't have the business smarts Pop had, so the flying circus went belly up. All the airplanes were either sold or auctioned off so that the mechanics, other pilots and office people can be paid. After the flying circus was sold, Rick received an invitation from "Big Brother" Roy to come to Macross Island to check out a new generation of fighter. It would be like nothing he has ever flown before, Roy promised.

That was when he received his first taste of war. It was also when he found out that he didn't know everything there is about flying. Then there was the space ship jump to Pluto. His beloved Mockingbird was now nothing but space debris. Trapped in the bowels of the SDF-1 with Minmei when the ship transformed, almost starving to death. Then joining the RDF and his constant run-ins and butting heads with Lisa Hayes. Then rescuing Lisa at Mars Base Sara. In turn winning the titanium Medal of Honor, receiving a battlefield commission and becoming CO of his own squadron. The constant battles with the Zentraedi as they fought their way back to Earth.

And through it all, he and Lisa began a friendship. Although it was grudgingly at first and it had to start at a time when he, Lisa and Ben were captured and became POWs of the Zentraedi. Then he saved Lisa once again. This time, he recently rescued her from a burned out and scorched Alaska Base. He always thought Lisa was a cold fish until Claudia told him about her one time boyfriend Karl Riber, who transferred to Sara Base because he was against the Global Civil War. He also wanted to get away from her father who disliked him for his anti-war views. It was her father who approved his transfer. No wonder she always appeared to only think of her job and she resisting him saving her at Sara Base. She was hiding a broken heart and she didn't wanted to say good-bye. If he only knew then what he knows now.

Lisa always found time to listen to Rick no matter how busy her day was or how tired she was. She listened to his problems, hopes, dreams, complaints and fears. The fear of not coming back from a mission. The fear of not knowing when the general quarters alarm would sound and he will have to fly into another battle. And of course, his constant complaints about Minmei. She was in the hospital when Rick was a coma and recovering from being shot down when his personal battle with Khyron spilled over into the streets of Macross and into the Pacific Ocean. She was always there to listen to him. Never once did she complained or shut him out. Before he knew it, his friendship with Lisa budded in something much more. A boyfriend/girlfriend romance yes. But Rick was sure it was even more then that.

Almost losing Lisa at Alaska Base showed Rick that he loves Lisa and he can't live without her. It also convinced him that Lisa should be a part of his life forever. The question is does she have the same feelings for him as he has for her? And will she say yes? _I hope so_, Rick told himself as he took out the small black colored crush velvet box out of his suit coat pocket. He looked at the box but didn't open it. He knows that the ring is still inside the box. He just wanted to make sure the box is still there. He put it back in his coat pocket and patted it. As Rick was putting the ring back in his coat pocket, Roy came up to him and patted him on the back.

"Hey there little brother."

"Hi Roy."

"Did you hear the scuttle butt going around the ship?

"No. What is it?"

Roy looked around to make sure no one can eavesdrop, leaned in and motioned with his finger to Rick to lean in so Roy couldn't be heard.

"Now, you didn't hear it from me. But there is a rumor going around that the President of Ontario has rejected the United Earth Council's ruling and is allowing the SDF-1 to land in his territory and he is giving asylum to the citizens of Macross. Wouldn't that be great news if that's true?"

"That would be great news Roy. It would be nice to have our feet on solid ground again."

"Why are you all dressed up for? I thought you and Commander Hayes is just having a casual dinner at her quarters?"

"Yes we are, Roy. But I'm planning on doing something more for later on."

With that, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small box, opened it up and showed it to Roy.

When Roy saw the engagement ring, he whistled. The ring was half diamond and half emerald and was set in 24 karat gold

"I had to have the ring specially made because of the emerald. I wanted to get the emerald because it matches Lisa's eyes. So, what do you think? Do you think she'll say yes?"

"WOW! That's beautiful Rick! Where did you order the ring from?"

"Spigelman's."

"Spigelman's? He's the most expensive jeweler in Macross. How can you afford such an expensive ring? You being on a commander's salary? I can barely afford him and I'm a captain."

"Mr. Spigelman gave me a discount because I'm a war hero. I'll still be paying out of the ear for the ring but it won't hurt as much because of the discount. So, what do you think? Think she'll say yes?"

"I think she'll be a fool to say no to you."

"Boy, I hope she doesn't. I hope she'll say yes." Rick then looked at his watch. "Oh great. I'm almost late! I have to go! See you later Roy."

"Bye Rick." Roy sat back in the chair and laughed to himself. _Wow. Rick's about to ask of all people, Lisa Hayes to marry him. Imagine that._ He then thought of something dreadful happening in his near future that will drastically shorten his life expectancy. He winced, threw his head back and groaned when he realized what it was. _Oh great! When Claudia sees that ring, I'm not going to hear the end of it. I can just hear it now! "Where's my engagement ring, Roy?" She will want to wring my neck for sure. That's just great! Thanks a lot, Rick! Why did you have to fall in love with Lisa Hayes?_ He then raised his hand to the bartender. "Hey Gina. Bourbon straight up neat. And will you keep it coming?"

Rick arrived at Lisa's BOQ out of breath. He knocked on the door and opened it a little. "Hey Lisa. I'm here."

"Come in and make yourself at home, Rick. I'm almost finished cooking dinner. Oh, there's a bottle of wine on the table. Do you mind opening it? There's a corkscrew next to the bottle."

"No, I don't mind."

_A bottle of wine. Perfect_. Rick told himself at the same time rubbing his hands. He looked at the bottle and checked the vintage year. _Wow, this is an expensive bottle of wine. I wonder where Lisa kept this bottle of wine all these years? Sauvignon Blanc. A white wine. We must be having chicken or fish for dinner._ If there was one thing Rick learned from Pop besides flying is fine dining and good wine. Pop may had been an old grizzled retired U.S. Air Force fighter pilot who flew F-4 Phantoms during the Vietnam War and an owner of a small flying circus. But that didn't prevented him from enjoying the finer things in life. That included good food and good wine. Pop could tell a good wine from a cheap drug store wine just from smelling the cork.

As Rick opened the bottle and began pouring the wine, Lisa came out of the kitchen in a tight white tee shirt and blue jeans with their dinner. She looked over at Rick. "Rick, I thought I told you casual."

"I know. I just wanted to dress up for dinner for the heck of it." Rick lied.

"Ok. If you say so." Lisa said not believing Rick's explanation for being in a suit

"Do you need any help, Lisa?"

"No. I think I have everything. All I need to get from the kitchen is the salad. Have a seat."

Lisa came to table with the salad and sat down at her chair. Rick was there to help Lisa slide the chair closer to the table and sat himself down.

"This is great Lisa! It's ten times better than the food they serve at the officer's mess."

"Thank you Rick. The chicken and rice dinner is an old family recipe that came from my mother's side of the family."

Lisa looked over to Rick as he ate. "Remember to save room for dessert Rick."

_Oh, we'll have dessert all right, Lisa Hayes. But it's not the dessert you're thinking of._ Rick said to himself in devilish tone of voice. An evil grin spread slightly on his lips. _Oh Rick Hunter, you do have a dirty mind._

Lisa noticed the smile. "Rick, what're you smiling about?"

Lisa's question broke his train of thought. "Hmm? Oh…Nothing. Nothing at all." Rick said while putting on his best fake innocent smile.

"O…k."

But Lisa wasn't buying the act. _Right…If I believe that, I'm the Queen of Sheba. Just what's going on in that mind of yours, Rick Hunter?_

Rick and Lisa ate and talked for almost 30 minutes. In the background, light jazz music was playing. They talked about his day, how Max is handling married life and Lisa's day. After they finished eating, he helped Lisa clear the table and take the dishes and flatware to the kitchen sink. Lisa told Rick to wait at the table as she was getting the dessert.

Rick began pumping his fist, happy she said that because that gave him the chance to get ready. He reached into his coat pocket. As the box was coming out of the pocket, Rick getting nervous and fumbling with the tiny box, lost his grip on the box and it went flying through the air and onto the floor. Rick went into a panic and was desperate to grab the box before Lisa came in. He went to his knees and grabbed the box when Lisa walked in with the dessert. When she saw Rick on his knees, she laughed.

"What? What's so funny, Lisa?"

Lisa continued laughing. "I'm sorry, Rick. But the way you're on your knees, it looks like you're about ready to propose to me! Isn't that just ridiculous of what I'm thinking?"

_Should I?_ Rick said to himself. _What the heck? This is as good as a time as any. I'm on my knees anyway._ "Well, you know Lisa. It's funny you should say that because that's exactly what I was thinking about doing anyway."

_Oh no. Is Rick about to do what I think he's about to do? _Lisa said to herself as she sat herself down in a chair and put the dessert on the table. She could feel her legs getting weak and her heart was beating a meter a minute. "What are you saying, Rick?"

Rick went onto one knee. He was nervous and sweating trying to find the right words to say to Lisa. "I'm saying Lisa is…that in the past several years…I've grown to respect you as my commanding officer, my comrade-in-arms and a friend. Now I want you to be more than just a friend….I love you and I want you to be mine forever." Rick was getting more nervous and started stuttering as he was about to ask Lisa the Question. "Wh…What I'm…tr..trying to say…is that…Li...Lisa Hay…Hayes…will…will you…ma…marry me?"

With his palms sweating, Rick had trouble opening the box. He managed to open the box revealing the engagement ring. Lisa gasped and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw the diamond/emerald stone.

Relieved that he finally asked the Question, Rick continued but still was nervous, fearing that Lisa will say no. "I specially ordered the emerald… because it matches your beautiful eyes. SSSS…So…will…will you say yes?"

"Oh Rick!"

"Is that a yes?" Rick said hopefully.

"Oh Rick!"

"Please! Please say that's a yes!" Rick pleaded and with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

Lisa suddenly leapt from the chair she was sitting in and tackled Rick like a female cougar pouncing its prey. She knocked Rick onto his back and immediately cupped her hands around Rick's face and started kissing him passionately. Rick surprised at what she did, was gasping for air as his eyes went wide. But he recovered and put his arms around Lisa's waist and started returning her kisses while making sure that the ring didn't flew out of the box..

Lisa stopped so they can catch their breath.

"Ok. So I'll take that as a…"

Rick wasn't able to complete the sentence as Lisa put her lips to Rick's lips again. After several minutes, Lisa stopped for good. They were on their knees on the floor of Lisa's quarters.

"As I said before, I'll take that as a yes." Rick said inhaling deeply.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! I marry you! Now put the ring on my finger! Put it on my finger! I don't want you to lose that ring!" Lisa commanded as she was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! Hold your horses for a minute! Will you! Good grief!" Rick laughed as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"Oh! That ring looks so beautiful on your finger, Lisa." Rick said lovingly.

Lisa didn't say anything. All she did was to cry as she was admiring the engagement ring that is now on her finger.

She then reached over and kissed Rick. Rick returned her kisses. After a while, they broke off their kiss. Rick cupped one hand framing Lisa's face and with his other hand, gently wiping away Lisa's happy tears from her face. "I love you Lisa Hayes. More than you'll ever know." Rick whispered Lisa didn't say anything. She continued sniffing her tears while gazing lovingly into Rick eyes. She leaned over and kissed Rick again.

As they were kissing, the general quarters alarm sounded and Kim's voice come over the ship's PA system. "ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! General Quarters! General Quarters! Zentraedi attack! All pilots who are on duty, stand by and on Alert 5, report to your squadron's ready rooms! All military personnel report to your duty stations to man your battle stations! All civilians please stay in your homes or go to the nearest shelter. Commander Hayes, please report to the bridge."

"I have to go Rick."

"I have to go also Lisa. You put me on Alert 5. Remember?"

"I know."

As Rick turned and started to run, Lisa grabbed Rick by the arm and gave him a deep kiss.

"Rick. Please be careful!"

"I will Lisa. You know me. I don't do anything stupid. Besides, Max, Miriya and Ben have my back covered."

"I know Rick. Just please, be careful. Don't do anything foolish to get yourself killed!"

"Hey, don't worry about me, Lisa. I'll come back. I have someone to come back to now. I'll be careful. I promise. Don't worry your pretty brown hair white. Ok?"

Lisa didn't say anything further. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Reluctantly, she let go of him after several seconds. "You better go Rick."

"I'll be back Lisa. I promise. Don't worry." Rick said patting her hand, then ran off to suit up for combat.

"Please God. Keep him safe. From here on, I promise never to leave your side, Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER TWO

When Lisa arrived at the bridge, she was still in her civilian clothes.

"Commander Hayes reporting as ordered, sir."

"Take your station, Lisa." Captain Gloval ordered.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to change into my uniform sir."

"That's quite alright, commander."

Lisa went to her station and went through her checks. Pretending as though nothing was going on, Lisa lifted her left arm, secretly hoping that Claudia would notice her engagement ring. As she was lifting her arm to press some buttons on the overhead console, Claudia glanced over and did notice the big rock that was attached to a ring that was on her left ring finger. Claudia's mouth dropped when she saw the size and the colors of the stone.

"Lisa! Is that what I think it is?"

"What Claudia?" Lisa asked trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Oh! Don't play dumb with me Lisa Hayes! Is that an engagement ring on your finger? Did Rick ask you to marry him?"

Lisa looked at Claudia, trying to put on the best poker face she can but immediately lost it

"Yes he did ask me to marry him. And I said YES!" Lisa squealed in delight, bouncing on her feet as she held out her hand to let Claudia get a better look at her ring.

By then, the bridge bunnies gathered around to get a good look at Lisa's engagement ring. The trio gasped when they got a good look at it. The quartet hugged Lisa congratulating her. Behind them, they heard a voice clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Excuse me ladies, but there is a battle going on."

"Sorry sir." All the women said in unison going back to their battle stations.

Lisa went back to work snickering with a wide Cheshire cat grin on her face that might be on there permanently if she can help it. Meanwhile at her station, Claudia knowing exactly what Lisa was implying with her snickering and not seeing the humor in it all, was burning green with envy_. Very funny Lisa Hayes! Go ahead and gloat! You have your ring before I do. Girlfriend, I'm so jealous of you! Roy Fokker! Where's MY engagement ring?_

Roy, who wasn't on duty, commandeered a jeep and raced to his office so he can hear how the battle is progressing on the overhead speakers,

"Ok Rick. Don't do anything stupid. Remember what you were taught in flight school. Keep your wits about you and stay with your wingman. You have too much to come home to."

On the flight deck, Rick raced to his VT. His crew chief was waiting for him to strap him in and to give him instructions. "Ok sir. Everything's ready to go. You're loaded with fuel. Ordinance has loaded your gun pod and you have Sidewinder and Sparrow missiles on both your pylons. Good hunting and come back safe sir!"

"Thank you Chet."

The flight officer marshaled Rick into position in front of the jet blast shield. After the jet blast shield came up, the officer signaled to Rick to start engine #1 by bringing up his index finger. Rick toggled the switch. The officer then signaled with his middle finger for Rick to start up engine #2. Then he circled his finger to tell Rick to start up the afterburners. Rick then saluted to signal that he's ready to go. The flight officer kneeled down and pointed his finger forward. The magnetic catapult shot Rick's VT forward down the runway at over 160 knots in a matter of seconds. Rick grabbed the stick, pitched the nose up 10 degrees and soon he was airborne.

"Skull Squadron is airborne."

Lisa's voice came over the tactical net. "Roger, Skull Squadron. Go to sector Alfa Tango 3-6-4"

"Affirmative, sector Alfa Tango 3-6-4."

Lisa then switched to a private communication line. "Rick, please be careful."

"Don't worry Lisa. My squadron's watching my back. They'll make sure I come back to you safe."

Lisa knew that it was worthless trying to say anything else because she on the bridge and he's in his VT. So she didn't say anything else to him. But she did pressed two of her fingers to her lips, kissed them and pressed them onto the screen hoping that somehow her kiss could be channeled through the screen to him.

_Oh Rick. Come back to me safely_. Lisa prayed as she folded her hands and she closed her eyes.

Onboard Skull One, Rick could feel the sensation of Lisa kissing him and hoping that he would return to her safely. _Don't worry Lisa. I'll come to you safely. I promise._

It had taken less than a minute for Skull Squadron to see the fireballs of exploding VTs and battle pods. Rick went on the tactical net to give final instructions to his pilots.

"Ok Skull Squadron. Maintain V wing formation. Remember what you learned in flight school. Stay with your wingman and don't break off unless you have to. Wait until you have a clear shot and call out if you need help."

"There's the enemy! Tally ho!"

Seconds late, Skull Squadron entered the fray. The coldness of the upper atmosphere was filled with a confusing light show of streaking missiles and bullets, exploding VTs and battle pods. The tactical net was filled with voices shouting "Fox one! Fox two! I'm hit! Battle pod on your six! Break Left! Break Right! Climb! Climb! Climb! Eject! Damn it! Eject! Punch out!"

Rick broke off when Ben yelled that a battle pod was behind him. Rick put his VT into a climb pulling a tremendous amount of g-force that was putting a severe strain on his body. Several seconds later, he barrel rolled over and was behind the battle pod that was chasing him. He fired a missile that caused the battle pod to explode in a big fireball. Rick flinched when he saw another battle pod explode near him to his right.

"I got him boss!"

"Thanks Max."

"Commander, there's a battle pod high above you on your two!" Ben shouted over the tactical net.

Rick jerked the stick to right and down to try to get away from the chasing battle pod but not soon enough. A line of hot lead hit Rick's VT beginning from the rear of the aircraft at the engine. It continued towards the front, hitting the lower part of the cockpit. Bullets passed through his legs and torso. 

"I'm hit!"

Ben shot down the battle pod that hit Rick with a missile.

"Can you fight on sir?"

"I don't know Ben. I'm shot up pretty bad!"

"Then you need to go back to the ship boss." Max suggested.

"I agree." Miriya chimed in.

"Ok. Cover me then."

Rick turned his VT around and started going to the SDF-1. Rick's vision started to go blurry but he kept his VT on course. Smoke came pouring out of the shot up engine like a horizontal smokestack. Even though he was growing weak from the blood loss, Rick almost feel Lisa reaching out to him from the SDF-1, asking him to hold on.

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Lisa flinched and put her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream that wanted to let loose. She just heard Rick scream the words she dreaded to hear, "I'm hit!" She was slightly relieved to learn that Rick is still alive after being shot at. She then closed her eyes and prayed that Rick would have enough strength left to come back to _Prometheus_ and land without crashing. The rest of the bridge crew prayed along with Lisa.

On the flight deck of the _Prometheus,_ a siren began going off as crews cleared the flight deck as Rick was approaching. Several huge crash nets came up to catch Rick's VT just in case he misses one of the landing wires. Several crash trucks were off to the side, waiting and ready to put out a fire and pull Rick out just in case he crash lands. All of the crewmembers on the crash trucks were hoping that Rick would be able to land the VT under his own power and not crash.

The Landing Signal Officer on board the flight deck saw Rick coming in. He didn't liked how low Rick was approaching the flight deck..

"Skull leader, you're less than a meter away. Call the ball."

"Roger. Skull leader has the ball." Rick said weakly.

"Skull leader, your glide path approach is too low. Pitch your nose up."

All of the LSOs looked at each other and shook their heads. _He's not going to make it._

"Skull leader you're still too low! Pitch your nose up 10 degrees!"

Rick tried to pitch his VT up, but the blood loss made him weak and caused him not to be strong enough to pull the stick up.

The LSO hit the pickle switch that was in his hand. "You're still too low Skull leader! ABORT LANDING! WAVE OFF! WAVE OFF! WAVE OFF!"

Meanwhile in the cockpit, red lights were flashing, a warning sound was beeping loudly and the electronic voice in his VT started blaring, "Eject! Eject! Eject!"

Rick tried one more time to pull up, but couldn't because of weakness from the loss of blood. The nose of the VT hit the deck with such force that it shook. The vibrations caused the VT to split apart like a cracked egg being opened. The rear end of the VT broke off in midair and it skidded down the runway. The front of the VT began cart wheeling down the runway before skidding to a stop centimeters from the end of the runway. A crash truck crew was already started foaming down the deck hoping to stop sparks from causing a fire to start, while another crash truck began foaming down the front end. Seconds later, another crash truck was getting Rick out of the split VT. Lisa seeing everything unfolds right before her very eyes on her video monitor ran out of the bridge crying, praying and hoping that Rick was unhurt. No one was stopping her. Roy ran out of the ready room to the jeep so he can get to the flight deck as quick as he can. All the while, cursing him for persuading Rick to join the RDF.


	3. Chapter 3

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER THREE

Lisa tried to run out onto the flight deck but was stopped short by a chief petty officer that grabbed her by the waist.

"Ma'am you can't go out onto the flight deck! It's too dangerous out there!"

"Chief let me go! I need to know if Rick's unharmed!" Lisa yelled as she balled up her fists, hitting the chief petty officer's arms.

"Ma'am the crash crew is getting Commander Hunter out right now. Wait until the crash crew has him on a stretcher and out of harm's way first. They'll most likely take the commander to sickbay. Don't worry ma'am. He's in good hands with the crash crew. They know what they're doing."

All Lisa could do is to stand at the side of the flight deck, praying and hoping and watching helplessly as the crash crew extracted Rick from the wreaked VT. _Please Rick. Please be alive. Don't leave me. Please._

The chief petty officer let go of Lisa and let her stand beside him as they watched the crash crew swiftly but gingerly got Rick out of the wreaked cockpit and laid him on a stretcher onto the crash truck. Rick was unconscious but breathing. His flight suit was bloody. The medical crew put a cervical collar around Rick's neck and immediately inserted an IV into his arm. The truck was approaching where Lisa was standing when she waved them down to stop.

"Petty officer I'm riding with you!"

The male petty officer wasn't about to say no when he was commanded to by Lisa, even if he didn't saw the engagement ring on Lisa's left ring finger.

"Hop aboard ma'am."

Right then Roy came up in the jeep. Tires squealed as he jammed on the brakes.

"Where are you taking Commander Hunter, sickbay?"

"No sir ship's hospital. His injuries are too serious to be taken care of by the corpsman!"

"Ok! Go! Lisa! I'm right behind you in the jeep!"

Lisa nodded an acknowledgement to Roy and turned her attention back to Rick. He was in the stretcher and still unconscious. She was holding his hand and whispering her love to him hoping that he can hear her.

The crash truck arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes. The crew carried Rick into the ER while a nurse stopped Lisa and Roy from entering. She assured Lisa and Roy that Rick is good hands with the doctors and he will be taken care of. Lisa and Roy waited outside as they saw the medical team cut off Rick's bloody flight suit, inserted an IV, put an oxygen mask on him and placed EKG electrode pads on Rick's chest. The head doctor barked orders to the nurses and asked for Rick's blood pressure, breathing, and level of consciousness.

Some thirty minutes went by. The battle was over and all remaining VTs started returning to the SDF-1. Instead of attending a mandatory debriefing, Max, Miriya, Ben and the rest of Skull Squadron went the hospital to check up on their commanding officer and friend. Claudia showed up to be with Roy and to support Lisa. The attending doctor, Commander Wainwright stepped out of the ER.

"Commander Hayes, I need to speak to you in private."

Lisa nodded and walked beside the doctor until they were out of earshot of everyone. Lisa turned and looked at the doctor straight in the eyes.

"Doctor, how's Rick doing? Just tell me the truth. Please don't sugarcoat it just to make me feel better. Tell me the truth."

Dr. Wainwright nodded his head. "Very well, commander. Commander Hunter is unconscious but we have him stabilized. He has lost a lot of blood. Good news is that we do have enough blood available and he does have a common blood type so it should not be a problem in getting his blood replaced. I don't know if he has internal injuries. However, I'm very concerned about his legs. Not only was he shot in the legs but also his legs looks very badly damaged. That most likely happened when he crash-landed. I've ordered x-rays to see how his legs looks like and if there is any damage to them. The x-ray technician should be here at anytime. When the x-rays are developed, I should have an idea of how serious his injuries are. I should know the results of the x-rays very soon."

"Why is he unconscious?"

"I don't know why he's unconscious. That's one of the quirks of the brain. It happens. I've ordered an MRI done on his brain so I can have an idea of what's going on in his brain. I also ordered an MRI done to see if there is any damage to his internal organs."

"Can I see him?"

"Only immediate family members can see him."

"I'm his fiancé and Captain Fokker is like a brother to him. We're about the only family he has."

"That's good enough."

Lisa walked slowly to the door that led into the ER. Dr. Wainwright opened the door and guided Lisa in by his hand. A nurse was in the room attending to Rick and looking at the EKG. She then brought a chair over so Lisa can sit down.

"Go ahead and talk to him. He can hear you. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thank you, nurse."

Lisa sat down, leaned over, kiss him on the lips and starting stroking his jet-black hair. Tears began to fall from her eyes and onto Rick's face as she held his hand in hers.

"Rick sweetheart. It's me. It's Lisa. I love you so much."

"Lisa? Lisa? It's me. I'm alive. I can hear you. I can't get out! It feels like I'm trapped inside my body. Can you hear me?"

"You're in the hospital Rick. The doctors and nurses are taking really good care of you. When you slipped that engagement ring on my finger I made a promise to never to leave your side Rick. And I never will. Everyday, I'll be here waiting for you to wake up. Claudia said that Vanessa, Kim and Sammie would help cover for me and whenever I'm not working; I'd be here right beside you. I can't wait for you to wake up so I can see your beautiful blue eyes again. I'll be here right beside you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to get Roy, Rick. So, I'll be right back, darling. I won't be gone for very long."

Lisa then walked out to Roy to tell him it was his turn to see Rick.

"I don't know if I can, Lisa. I don't know what to say. I don't know if he can even hear me."

"The nurse says that he can hear you."

"I still don't know if I can go in."

"Do you want me to go in with you, Roy?" Claudia asked quietly.

"Please Claudia. I can't do it by myself."

Roy with Claudia holding his hand walked slowly in and stood beside Rick's bed. Roy grabbed Rick's hand and held it in his. Roy bent down and started talking to Rick. He was trying to be strong but he was losing his composure.

"Hello, little brother."

"Roy? Roy! It's me. I'm ok! I can hear you! Can you hear me? Can't anyone hear me?" Hello?"

"I'm right here with you buddy. Claudia is here too. Don't worry about anything Rick. Max will be a good replacement until you came back. Don't rush things, ok? You take your time. You need to get your strength back before you can fly again. Once you come back and start flying again, how about you and I have a little race ok? You just hang in there, little buddy ok? Don't give up on Lisa or me. We all need you, ok?"

By then, Roy lost all composure. He let go of Rick's hand and buried his face into Claudia's shoulder and started crying. It had taken him several minutes before he was composed enough to leave the room. By then, other pilots were outside in the waiting area wanting to know about Rick.

Lisa smiled her best smile and told everyone. "Look everybody. I'm glad all of you are here for Rick, but there isn't really much any of you can do for him for right now. Why don't all of you go back to your quarters? If anything happens to Commander Hunter, I'm sure the hospital will call me right away. Just keep Rick in your thoughts and prayers. Ok?"

Many of the pilots didn't want to leave because one of their own is injured. But you don't disobey your commanding officer. "Yes, ma'am" was many of the pilots reply.

As the crowd started to leave, Lisa turned around to go back into the ER. A hospital corpsman walked in wheeling a portable x-ray machine. Lisa decided to wait outside in the hallway until the corpsman was finished taking Rick's x-ray. She waited for several minutes.

"Ma'am, I'm finished. You can go back in."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am."

Lisa walked back to Rick's bed, pulled down the railing and being careful of the IV tube, EKG leads and the oxygen mask and tubing, she moved, slid and scrunched herself to lay on her side next to Rick. It was a tight fit for her but it didn't matter to Lisa. She was by Rick's side. Even if they were in hospital bed on board the SDF-1. She began combing her fingers through Rick's raven colored hair and was whispering into Rick's ear.

"Rick honey. When you slipped that engagement ring on my finger, you made me the happiest woman on the ship. You even made Claudia jealous. You can make me even happier by waking up. I love you so much Rick. Oh, I can't wait until we're married. I wonder how many children we'll have."

Lisa continued to lay beside Rick, talking to him and combing his hair with her fingers. Very soon without realizing it, she fell asleep. A nurse came in to tell Lisa that visiting hours were over, when she discovered Lisa asleep in the bed on her side next to Rick. She walked quietly over and gently shook Lisa on the shoulder.

"Commander Hayes…Commander Hayes. Wake up."

"Huh? Did I fell asleep?"

"Yes you did. Commander Hayes it's 2100 hours. Visiting hours are over and we're about to take Commander Hunter to radiology for his MRI."

"Then I need to be here for the results."

"I'm afraid it's going to take a while. The MRI will take 30 minutes at least to complete. Then the doctor has to look at the results and to come to a conclusion. Besides, you look really tired."

"I am."

"Then why don't you go back to your quarters and get some sleep? We have your phone number. If anything happens to Commander Hunter during the night, we'll call you."

"I guess you're right, nurse."

"Do you need anything to help you sleep tonight, a sedative perhaps, commander?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Lisa turned around and kissed Rick on the lips.

"I love you Rick. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No! Wait! Lisa! Don't go yet! I want to tell you I can hear you! I love you! Don't go!"

Lisa returned to her quarters where barely several hours earlier, Rick asked her to marry him and she said yes. Nothing was changed from the time he put the ring on her finger and he was called to fight and to the time she left for the bridge where she saw her world changed right in front of her eyes. Not wanting to turn on the lights and having a safety light to help guide her around the almost dark living room of her BOQ, Lisa sat down on the couch and looked over at the spot where earlier was the scene of much joy and happiness for her. The chair that fell over when she leapt at Rick and the forgotten dessert that is still on the table. It all looked like something out of the distant past now. Everything has changed. When Lisa came to that realization, she broke down and cried.

She cried not only for herself but mostly for Rick. She lay down on the couch and continued crying. She balled her hand into a fist, hitting the couch asking why. Why did God, fate or whatever it's called would deal such a cruel hand to her? Why it may take away the one source of joy in her life? Why this damned wretched war might claim the one she loves? What the Zentraedi want with us anyway? Why? Why? Why? She can't come up with an answer and kept crying until she can't cry anymore. Physically and emotionally exhausted, she just closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep. She didn't want to have to get up off the couch, go into the bedroom, take off her clothes and go to bed. The bed is a place to be shared with someone you love. And the one that she loves is on a bed in the ship's hospital fighting for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER FOUR

"I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm going down! Lisa! Help me!"

Lisa was behind Rick in her skin tight white and yellow flight suit. "Eject Rick! Eject! I'll grab your hand when you come up."

A huge Zentraedi hand reached out and grabbed Rick's shot up VT as it was falling and laid it in the palm of his hand. It was Breetai's hand and he was laughing.

"Say good bye to your precious pilot, Lisa Hayes!"

"Please Breetai. Don't kill him. He loves me! And I love him! I don't want to lose him again!"

Exedore joined Breetai.

"Listen to the little Micronian military woman crying like a little human girl!" Exedore said laughing.

Minmei entered the scene. She was Zentraedi size.

"Kill him Breetai! Kill him!"

"Minmei, NO! Rick loved you Minmei!"

"Correct tense, Lisa! Yes he did! He did love me! But he loves you now! He's going to marry you! What about me? I would have given him everything! I'm a big star! What would you give him Lisa? Another chance to getting himself killed in battle? All you ever do is to boss him around all the time. What does he ever see in you? You're nothing! You're not a big singing and movie star like me!"

"You're not around for him all the time Minmei. You're always off somewhere singing, cutting records or looking at movie scripts. It's all about you and your professional career. You always are thinking only about yourself, Minmei. Not about Rick. You don't take any time out for him. I do. I take the time to listen to him. No matter how busy my day was or how tired I am. I'm around him all the time. We know what it's like being in the military and the dangers that it comes with it. We started out as friends because he needed someone to talk to and to listen to his fears, his hopes, and his dreams. There are some things he can't even tell Captain Fokker or his pilot friends. I was there for him because you weren't Minmei. We never meant to fall in love. It just happened because we kept running into each other. But he always cared about you, Minmei. And at one point, he did love you. Please Minmei. I'm on my knees begging you. Don't be a part of killing Rick."

"It's too late, Lisa. Kill him Breetai."

"Yes Miss Minmei."

"Say good-bye to your precious little flyboy, Lisa Hayes!" Minmei said cruelly.

Breetai's huge hand enclosed Rick's VT and crushed it. Pieces of the VT went flying. Breetai then balled it up in his fist like a crumpled up piece of paper. Breetai, Exedore and Minmei mercilessly laughed as Lisa fell to her knees crying.

"NO!"

Lisa woke up, sat up in her couch with a starling jolt and in a panic. She looked around the darkened living room of her BOQ to make sure she was just having a nightmare. When she realized that she was just having a nightmare, she gulped. Sweat was pouring from her brow and her heart was beating like she had just finished running a marathon. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would come right out of her chest. She was breathing so fast, she knew she will hyperventilate if she didn't slow it down. She had to take in several deep breaths and had let it out slowly before her breathing returned to normal.

"Oh God, what a horrible nightmare I had!"

She brought up her arm and hit the backlight to her wristwatch. It showed 1:30 AM. She shook her head in frustration.

"It's only 0130 and I don't have any sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet. Great, maybe I should have taken that sedative when the nurse offered."

She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She stopped at her bedroom to get a pillow and a blanket, and then threw it on the couch. She then went to the kitchen, took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with chilled water from the refrigerator. Lisa drank it down in several gulps. Lisa put the empty glass in the sink and trudged back to the couch. At the foot of the couch, Lisa took her running shoes, ankle socks, tee shirt and jeans and slept the rest of the night in her undergarments.

Morning came before Lisa knew it. Even though she was sleeping on the living room couch, she can still hear the alarm clock in her bedroom going off. Lisa opened her eyes, slowly sat up, and rubbed her sore shoulders and the back of her neck as she slowly got off the couch.

"OW! That will be the last time I will ever sleep on the couch."

The couch was not one of the most comfortable places to sleep through the night. She didn't sleep very much or decently most of the night. The nightmare she had several hours earlier didn't help matters for her. She shuffled to the bedroom, shut off the alarm, went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was standing up in many places and her eyes were still red from crying most of last evening and last night.

"Oh God I look horrible. Captain Gloval and Rick wouldn't like it if I showed up looking like this."

She went back into the bedroom, went to the closet, picked out her uniform and laid it on the bed. She then went to the dresser, took out a bra, a pair of bikini briefs and pantyhose and also laid it on the bed. She went back into the bathroom, closed the door, stripped off her undergarments and stepped into the shower. Even though the hot water couldn't wash away the hurt she was feeling in her heart, it at least relieved the pain in her back and shoulders and revived her enough to at least face the day ahead of her. After drying herself off, brushing her teeth and blow drying her hair, she went back into the bedroom to get ready for work. Claudia told Lisa that Captain Gloval is allowing her to come in when she likes. So, she decided to see Rick first to see if he's awake and to confer with the doctor before reporting to the bridge.

After putting on her makeup and putting eye drops in her eyes to help with the red eye, she was about to put on her uniform when she decided to wear perfume for Rick. She usually does not wear perfume but decided to wear perfume that Rick once gave to her as a Christmas present because he thought it would smell good on her. Even afterwards, Lisa didn't wear it very often. She only wore it when she and Rick went out on dates. It seems that he likes it when she does wear it and it has become his favorite. She hoped that if he wasn't conscious, the aroma of the perfume would at least stir his senses and help his subconscious remember. She was careful not to put on too much.

When she arrived at the hospital, Lisa found out that Rick was out of the ER and was transferred to ICU and that Dr. Wainwright wanted to see her about Rick's condition but he was making his rounds at the moment. Lisa decided to use the time to visit Rick.

As she was walking towards the ICU, she came upon the chapel. Lisa wasn't much of a religious person even though she was raised a Catholic, went to Mass occasionally and received her first Communion when she was a child. But she believed in God and figured that a time like this; she knew it wouldn't hurt to ask God to help Rick. She went into the small chapel, kneeled at the railing, did the Sign of the Cross, folded her hands, and looked up at the crucifix above the altar. Lisa never carried a rosary with her after she became a teenager. Also she couldn't remember the prayer she did when she was a little girl because she was more interested in playing with her friends after church. So after she said her Hail Mary, she just talked.

"God, I'm sorry that I haven't been going to church in a very long time. But I'm asking you…no…I'm begging you, please don't let Rick die. I know I sound selfish but I don't know if I can live without him. I never thought that I could love anyone again after Karl died. But, Rick has shown me that I can love again. He looked through the mask that I'd put up and saw the real me. He loves me for who I am. He's my life and I cannot imagine living without him. So please, I'm begging you to help Rick."

Lisa then did the Sign of the Cross again, got up to her feet and left the chapel, hoping that God would at least consider her request.

When she got to ICU and asked the charge nurse where Rick's room is, the nurse told her and she quietly went in. Rick was still unconscious, hooked up to an IV, O2, and an EKG. During the night, an EEG was connected to Rick's head. She went over to Rick's bed, leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Lisa then grabbed a chair, sat down, put his hand in hers and kissed it.

"Good morning sweetheart. It's me, Lisa. I'm wearing your favorite perfume just for you. The doctor was out when I came in but he said he wanted to see me about your condition. I hope he brings me good news about you. Oh Rick, I love you so much. I can't wait for you to wake up so we can start talking about our wedding. Maybe we can even talk about having children. Do you like children? I do. I want to have as many children as we can. Oh baby, I don't care about the stretch marks and the birth pains because I know you will be there with me. I know you'll make a great father. Your father did a good job with you. You always talked about your father and what a great man he was. I wished I'd met him. He sounds like he was a good man."

There was a soft knock on the door. Lisa turned around. Roy was standing on the door's threshold. He slowly walked towards Lisa.

"He was a good man Lisa. Pop Hunter was the greatest man I'd ever met. He was the one who taught me how to fly a plane. He took a troubled no good punk from the streets who was always in trouble with the law. He saw something in me worth saving. Jack Hunter saved my life."

Lisa looked at Roy with a surprised look on her face. She knew that Roy had a troubled childhood from what he told her and Claudia. She knew that Roy came from a broken home. His father abandoned the family when Roy was young. His mother blamed Roy for his father leaving. But what Lisa didn't know until Roy confessed to her, is that Roy's mother soon became an alcoholic and started to be abusive to Roy and his younger sister, Gwen. He ran away from home when he was 12 and later joined a street gang. It was with the street gang that he started to get into trouble with the law, and that was just for starters. He tried to persuade his sister to run away with him but she refused.

Shortly after he ran away from home, the authorities took his sister away from their mother and she became a ward of the state of Wisconsin. He later found out after he joined the military, his sister was adopted by a loving family in California. She's now happily married and has two children. He stays in touch with his sister. He later found out that his mother died of alcoholic poisoning after a night of binge drinking.

What Roy confessed to Lisa shocked her. "You never told me that, Roy."

Roy found a chair and sat next to Lisa.

Roy shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought it was worth mentioning until now. It's just a part of my life that I always kept to myself. Even Claudia doesn't know everything about my troubled childhood and my run-ins with the law when I was a teenager. Rick was very young when I joined his father's flying circus. Even as he gotten older, his father kept my troubled past from him because he knew Rick looked up to me."

"How did you meet Rick's father?"

"When I was 15, I was in juvenile court for trying to rob a convenience store with a fake gun. Pop Hunter was at the courthouse applying for a permit to stage an air show. He was walking by the court room I was in and something told him to go in. The judge was about ready to send me to adult prison when Pop Hunter stood up and talked to the judge about letting me work for him instead of shipping me off to prison. He promised the judge to send him reports on me on how I was doing and my behavior. The judge didn't wanted to at first because it was my third offense but eventually he said yes to Pop Hunter's plan. Like the hard head I was, I resisted. I even tired to run away several times. Then one day, Pop Hunter had enough of me and my screw ups. He just sat me down and talked to me. He never hit me. He never raised his voice at me. But he had gotten through my thick skull that if I didn't straightened up, he would have no compunction to send me back to the judge and send me to prison. He always treated me with kindness and respect. Like a human being. That was the first time in my life that I wasn't treated like a piece of garbage. He treated me like I was his own son."

"How were you able to get into the military with your juvenile criminal record?"

"I wanted to join as a pilot in the early days of the Global Civil War, but couldn't because of my criminal record as a juvenile. Pop Hunter still had connections with pilot buddies who flew with him in Vietnam and were still in the U.S. Air Force as generals. They stayed on when the U.S. fought in the Global Civil War on the side of the Allies. He convinced them to take a chance on me. Somehow, my juvenile record was 'lost'. Before I knew it, I raised my right hand, went to basic training at Lackland Air Force Base then it was on to flight school. Now I wish I stayed with the flying circus."

Lisa turned and looked at Roy with an angry look on her face. She then grabbed Roy by the shoulders and looked at him with a stern look in her eyes. "Roy Fokker! You listen to me! Don't you ever say that again! Never say you regretted joining the military. If you didn't, Rick and I would had never met and fallen in love!" Lisa said as she raised her hand and showed him the engagement ring Rick had given her the night before.

"If I had never met Rick, I would still be a broken hearted girl putting on a hard nosed by the book military act because I thought I'd lost my first love. Rick brought me out of my shell and showed me that I can be in love with someone again. Now Rick will get through this. But right now, he needs us. When he comes out of this coma, he will need us even more. With the help of you, me, Claudia, Max, Miriya, Ben and everyone else, Rick will come out of this coma, he will recover and he will fly again. I know he will. So, I never want to hear you say that you regret joining the military."

Roy slowly nodded his head, seeing the logic of Lisa's argument. "You're right Lisa. It's just that I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night."

_You're not the only one, Mr. Fokker._ Lisa mused to herself.

"I just kept thinking and dreaming about Rick and how frightened he must have been when he was shot and trying to land on the ship."

"I know Roy. But I think he knows what he had gotten himself into when he joined up. He knew that combat flying was different. He knew it would be difficult with an enemy wanting to shoot him down."

Roy nodded his head. "I remember him telling me before he went on out his first mission with me. He said he was so nervous and uncertain that he would return from the mission that he didn't slept a wink the night before. When he made his first kill, he couldn't wait to get back to the ship so he can go to the latrine to throw up. It had affected him that much."

"Sounds familiar, right?"

"It does, Lisa. The same thing happened to me when I was a rookie fighter pilot and made my first kill."

"It doesn't get any easier. Does it Roy?"

"No it doesn't, Lisa. How's Rick doing?"

"The doctor was supposed to see me about Rick's condition but the nurse said he was making his rounds."

"Should we wait for him or go look for him?"

Before Lisa can answer Roy's question, the ship's PA system came on.

"May I have your attention please? Will all senior staff officers please report to the captain's conference room on the double? Repeating, all senior staff officers please report to the captain's conference room on the double."

Lisa and Roy looked at each other. Looks like the doctor will have to wait. But before they left, they said their good-byes to Rick. Lisa was first. She leaned over and kissed Rick on the lips.

"Rick darling. I have to leave. Looks like Captain Gloval needs to see all senior staff officers. It sound like it's something very important. But I'll be back to see you when I get the chance. I love you."

Roy leaned over, grabbed Rick's hand and placed it in his.

"Hey little brother, I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you. I have to leave also for the meeting with Captain Gloval. I hope it will not take too long. I'll come back to see you when I get the chance. You hang in there Rick. You stay strong because I'm looking forward to winning that air race with you, just you and me."

He then laid his hand on Rick's shoulder as to give some of his life energy to Rick. After Lisa kissed Rick one last time on the lips, both she and Roy left Rick's room and headed for the conference room.


	5. Chapter 5

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER FIVE

As Lisa and Roy were running out of the hospital for the conference room, Dr. Wainwright was approaching them from the opposite direction.

"Commander Hayes, I'm glad I found you. I need to speak to you about Commander Hunter."

"I'm sorry doctor, but I have to go. I've been called to a very important meeting with Captain Gloval."

"Please commander, it's very important. It will only take a couple of minutes."

Lisa turned to Roy. "Roy could you…"

"Don't worry Lisa. I'll tell Captain Gloval you'll be a little late."

"Thanks Roy."

Roy patted Lisa's hand and ran off. Lisa turned and looked at Dr. Wainwright and asked point blank. "How's Rick doing, doctor?"

Dr. Wainwright began looking around. "Can we find a place to sit down first?"

_Oh no, this is not good_. Lisa said to herself as she and Dr. Wainwright began walking down the hall toward a row of chairs. "Please doctor, just tell me."

"Let's sit down first commander."

After they sat down, Lisa looked straight at Dr. Wainwright. "Please doctor, just tell me the truth. Will Rick make it?"

Dr. Wainwright was quiet for a moment trying to collect his words. "I have good news for you, but it's not very much. Commander Hunter has sustained some damage to his vital organs, mostly to his spleen and liver but I think it can be repaired. However, I'm more concerned about his extremities, mostly his legs. X-rays has shown that he has multiple compound fractures to his left and right femur and the tibia and fibula in both his legs are shattered."

Lisa began to cry when she heard the dire news. "Can you save his legs?"

"I like to and I hope so. But, I'm not a specialist, so I can't tell you for sure. I will talk with an orthopedic surgeon after I'm finished talking with you. I'll show him the x-rays and he can tell me definitively if Commander Hunter's legs can be saved."

"Why is he in a coma?"

"We had an MRI done on Commander's Hunter's brain and it did show a contusion to the left side of his brain. It's not big but it could be the cause of him being in a coma. It most likely happened when his "thinking cap" helmet collided with the side of the canopy of his VT. The force was jarring enough to cause a contusion and put him in a coma."

"Will he ever come out of the coma?"

"Yes, he will eventually. When? I do not know because I'm not a neurosurgeon. He may be coming out of it as we speak. He may come out of it later today, this evening, tonight, tomorrow, next week or next month. I don't know. That's one of the mysteries of the brain. We now know more about the brain than we did 30 years ago but we still do not know enough. Commander Hunter went through a similar situation when he was first shot down. You know how long he was in a coma. I'll be consulting with a neurologist and see what he says."

"When will you be operating on Rick?"

"I hope to operate before this afternoon. I wanted to wait overnight for Commander Hunter to become more stabilized before we do any kind of surgery on him."

"Will you keep me informed on how he's doing, doctor?"

Dr. Wainwright nodded his head. "Oh yes commander, of course. I'll keep you informed every step of the way."

"I must be going now, doctor. Captain Gloval must be wondering by now why I'm so late."

"I think Captain Gloval will understand why you'll be a little late."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome commander."

Lisa got up and started walking to the conference room. She was crying and was very upset at what the doctor told her. She then decided to stop by and see Rick one more time before going on to the conference room. She knew that she will keep everyone waiting but she really didn't care. All she was concerned about was Rick and if he will ever come out of his coma and will he ever walk again. She walked in, kissed Rick, sat down in a chair, put his hand in hers and kissed his hand. She tried to be strong but can't because her heart was heavy and was breaking because of her love and concern for Rick.

"Oh Rick. Please come back to me! I can't imagine living my life without you! I lost someone I loved the first time. I don't want to lose you too! Oh Rick my love. I'm trying to be strong for you but I can't! I love you so much! Please Rick! Don't leave me!"

She then lost all self control. She buried her head in her arms and started crying at Rick's bedside. It had taken her several minutes before she was composed enough to leave Rick for the meeting with Captain Gloval. She kissed Rick one more time and left the room.

Outside the door to the conference room, Lisa fixed herself up and best she could without a mirror and walked in. As she was walking in, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Commander Hayes. It's good to see you again."

Lisa was startled when she heard that voice. She looked over to where the voice came from and stood frozen in her tracks. There stood was the Zentraedi diplomatic minister Exedore. He was shrunk down to human size by the resizing chamber. Around the circular table sat Captain Gloval, Colonel Maistroff, Max, Miriya, the three Zentraedi spies Bron, Konda and Rico, Claudia and Roy.

"Exedore, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Everything will be explained to you in due time, Lisa." Captain Gloval said. "Please, take your seat."

"Yes sir." Lisa said as she sat down next to Claudia.

"Well, I believe everyone is here. Let's get this meeting started." Captain Gloval said.

"Not yet captain. Two of your people are not here." Exedore stated.

"Oh? Who are they?"

"The first one is a male possesses powers and fighting skills that are truly extraordinary. The second one is a female that I believe is the core of your psychological assault."

"Describe to us who they are and what they did. Please enlighten us."

As Exedore began describing Kyle and Minmei and scenes from their movie, _Little White Dragon, _Maistroff remembered reading the debriefing reports from the three Zentraedi spies who later defected. Then when Exedore began describing the Miss Macross Pageant and Minmei's first concert, Maistroff knew who Exedore was talking about. He leaned over to Captain Gloval and whispered, "Henry, I think he's talking about Lynn Kyle and Minmei."

"I think you're right Jonas. Find out where they are right now and bring them here…" Captain Gloval then heard Exedore started singing "Stage Fright", he winced. "Now!"

"Yes sir."

_Gees, he's worse than some of the officers singing drunk on Karaoke Night at the officer's club._ Gloval said to himself. "Thank you Exedore. We get the gist of what you're talking about."

It had taken over an hour for Maistroff's aide to find Minmei and Kyle. When they entered the conference room, Kyle was not happy.

"I'm getting tired of being pushed around by the military!"

Minmei wasn't as irate as Kyle but she was wondering why they were called to the conference room.

"Would someone mind explaining why it is so important for us to come here?"

"Don't expect a straight answer from them, Minmei! They only care about their own little military schemes! They don't care about people…"

"I have enough of your anti-military ranting! Sit down and shut up!" Captain Gloval yelled startling Kyle and quieting him in an instant. "Now, we have a visitor here who wants to ask you some questions. I expect you answer them respectfully and truthfully. This meeting is classified and you are not to tell anyone outside of this room. If you do, I have you both arrested so fast it will make your heads spin. You are to give us and him your full cooperation. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Captain Gloval." Minmei said respectfully as she and Kyle sat down. Kyle didn't say anything. He sat down in the chair with his arms folded across his chest and with an angry look on his face. Minmei put her hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, they need our cooperation. Being angry at them will not do us any good." She then turned to Captain Gloval. "We'll answer any questions he has, Captain Gloval."

Captain Gloval smiled at Minmei. "Thank you, Miss Minmei." _How such a sweet girl like Minmei is related to such a pompous ass is beyond my comprehension._ He then turned his head and attention to Exedore. "Now, Minister Exedore would you please _kindly_ tell us why you are here?"

"In due time captain, I will. But I assure you, my reason for being here is of the most crucial importance to both you and the Zentraedi."

Captain Gloval tried not to look irritated, but can't help it. _Oh boy, here we go with the song and dance routine. This little alien must be a diplomat. He sure knows how to play the game._

As Exedore asked Kyle and Minmei about their "supernatural" powers and the three Zentraedi spies agreeing with what Exedore said, Captain Gloval surmised that the Zentraedi do not know anything about recreation and entertainment. _It seems like the only thing they know is war and fighting. It's like they were bred for it._

"What about your energy barrier and destruction waves?" Exedore asked.

"They're just defensive and offensive weapons we devised based on the technology we found on this ship when it crash landed on Earth in 1999." Captain Gloval explained.

"Ah, but you did not find everything on this ship." Exedore countered.

"Not to interrupt, Captain Gloval. But we searched every nook and cranny of this ship, Minister Exedore. I should know because I was with Captain Gloval when we searched the ship after it crash landed on Macross Island." Roy said.

"I understand, Captain Fokker. But, are you sure you searched everywhere? Do you know that this ship changes and transforms when it needs to?

Roy did not have to be reminded. He remembered the SDF-1 doing just that. He also remembered feeling like he was a mouse trapped in an ever changing puzzle maze. It felt like they were inside the ship for hours when it was only less than an hour.

"Somewhere in the deep bowels of this ship, is the source of power for this ship and your "robotechology", Protoculture and the Protoculture Matrix."

"Please explain to us what 'Protoculture' is, Minister Exdore." Captain Gloval asked.

Exedore was incredulous that Captain Gloval would ask such a question. "You Micronians still insist you do not know what Protoculture is? Why, Protoculture is the most powerful source of energy in the universe."

"I'm sorry Minister Exedore. Our robotechology is based on the technology we found on this ship and what we now know and have. We simply do not know what you are talking about." Gloval simply stated.

An aide to Captain Gloval knocked on the closed conference room door, walked over to Gloval and whispered in his ear. "Excuse me, Captain Gloval. Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt the meeting. But, there is an incoming call for Minister Exedore from the main Zentraedi ship. They say it's imperative for them to speak to Exedore right away. J-6 has patched it through to here. J-2 and RDF Intelligence is listening in."

"Thank you, Major Anders."

Gloval told Exedore about the incoming call. Exedore picked up the red telephone. "Yes, this is Exedore. No my lord. I'm afraid that the secrets of Zor are gone and are lost forever! They do not know where the Protoculture Matrix is. This long war has been fought for nothing! WHAT? You're certain of this?" Exedore asked as his fist began to tighten around the telephone's receiver. "You know what this means, then? I understand." Exedore put the telephone back in its cradle and looked straight at Captain Gloval with a look of grave concern on his face.

"Captain Gloval, you must escape this solar system within 24 Earth hours. We will assist you."

"WHAT? And leave the Earth defenseless?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That is out of the question! We are sworn to defend the Earth!"

"I understand, Captain Gloval. We Zentraedi will not react any differently. What's more, without your help, escape for us is all but impossible. With this armada's supplies nearly exhausted…" Exedore taken in a deep breath, let it out in a big sigh and continued. "I'm afraid that we will soon be fighting a common enemy."

"What are you saying, Minister Exedore?" Maistroff asked.

"My Lord Breetai has just informed me that the Grand Fleet is headed for this star system. The attacks your planet has experienced in past months are small compared to what is headed this way. The Grand Fleet has a total force of four million eight hundred thousand warships with a destructive power of a supernova."

"All right then. A fight it shall be." Gloval said matter-of-factly.

Lynn Kyle jumped to his feet. "You're crazy! There's no way you can beat a fleet like that! We're doomed!"

Exedore thought for a moment. "It's not over yet. I think there is still a way we can win. So far, this ship has proven to be unbeatable. I will need more information before I can be sure of it, but I think we can use this ship to our advantage in order to win."

An hour later, Exedore began to explain his strategy of destroying Dolza's mobile base. If the mobile base can be destroyed, it can throw the fleet into disarray. But he was about to put a fly into the ointment. "However, we will need a diversion. We need an element of surprise in order for this to come together."

Lisa, who was sitting quietly and listening, thought back to when she, Rick and Ben were trapped on Dolza's flagship and how startled they were when she and Rick kissed. She also remembered reading the reports of the three Zentraedi spies and how surprised they were when they first heard Minmei sing. "Captain Gloval, Minister Exedore. I think I know of a way where we can get the element of surprise. But we will need Minmei's help in order to pull it off."

"Me?" Minmei asked with a surprised sound in her voice.

"Yes Minmei. You are our element of surprise. Hear me out. I know this sounds crazy but in the end, it's all very logical. Captain Gloval, do you remember reading the reports of Bron, Konda and Rico when they defected? Also, the reports from me, Commander Hunter and Lieutenant Dixon about how Exedore, Lord Breetai and Dolza were surprised to see a male and female kissing?" Lisa asked slightly blushing.

"Yes I do, Commander Hayes. Go on."

"Most of the Zentraedi in the Grand Fleet never seen or heard what Exedore had seen and heard. If we can use Minmei's singing and have Minmei kiss someone, and broadcast it to every ship in the Grand Fleet, it might be enough to throw the fleet off balance for that moment we need."

Exedore thought for a moment and agreed. "It may just work, Commander Hayes."

"Very well, then." Captain Gloval said. "Let's get to work. Captain Fokker, start preparing the air wing for battle. When the fighting starts, I will need you in the operations center to coordinate. I know you will want to be out in the fight with your pilot friends, but I need you here."

"Yes sir." Roy said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"Claudia, get with the bridge crew and start working on tactical and strategic operations. We need to start preparing. This is going to be a long 24 hours."

"Yes sir."

"Is there anything else we need to address?" Gloval asked looking around to everyone. "If not, this meeting is adjourned." Everyone stood on their feet to begin to leave the conference room.

Exedore spoke up. "Excuse me, Captain Gloval. I have a request to make before we leave. Miss Minmei. Will…will you sing for us? So we may hope for victory? Please Miss Minmei."

"Of course, Minster Exedore, I'll be more than happy to honor your request." Minmei answered as she stood up. She started singing her signature song "To Be in Love" acappela. She started out very softly, and then began to sing with more feeling. As Minmei's young soprano voice soared to the ceiling of the conference room, Lisa began to cry as she listened to the words. She cried not because she liked the song or she like Minmei, but the words of the song reminded her that she is in love and that the one that she loves is waging his own battle, a battle for his life. Claudia put her arm around Lisa and began to comfort her.

"Rick maybe in a hospital bed, but I know that he's here with you, Lisa." Claudia whispered to Lisa.

"I know, Claudia. But I want him here by my side instead of in my heart."

Meanwhile at the same time in an operating room in the ships hospital, a surgical team was about ready to operate on Rick.

"All right everyone. Are we ready to begin?" The head surgeon asked looking around at the surgical team. Everyone nodded their heads.

"All right then. Let's get this started, laser scalpel."

"Laser scalpel."


	6. Chapter 6

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER SIX

"To be in love."

As Minmei finished the last words and notes of her song, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. The conference room was totally quiet, except for the sounds of Lisa quietly crying. Roy and Claudia were standing on either side of her comforting her.

"Thank you, Miss Minmei." Captain Gloval said quietly. "This meeting is adjourned. Let's get to work people."

As Lisa was about ready to leave, Captain Gloval called her over. "Commander Hayes. May I speak with you in private?"

"Yes sir." Lisa said as she was recollecting herself.

"Lisa that was a fine idea you suggested."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, I am having Lieutenant Mitchell take over your position."

"WHAT? Nikki? But…she's inexperienced sir! And besides, I was MY idea!"

"I realize that, Lisa. But I need for all my staff officers to have their heads in the game. The next 24 hours will determine not only the outcome of this ship, its crew and its inhabitants but it will also determine the future of humankind and the Zentraedi race. I can't have my best and senior officer planning and coordinate a huge battle when her head's not in the game. You might say your head's in the game, but I know it's not. Your mind and most especially, your heart is on Commander Hunter. I can't have that. I need to have you 100 in the planning of this battle. The next 24 hours will be very crucial."

"I understand sir." Lisa said quietly as she began to understand the logic of Gloval's argument.

"Why don't you go to the hospital and stay with Commander Hunter? He needs you more than we do."

"Thank you, sir." Lisa said quietly as she turned and began to walk out of the conference room. But she was stopped short by a young voice calling her name.

"Lisa…Commander Hayes."

Lisa turned around. "Yes Minmei?"

"I heard what happened to Rick…I mean…Commander Hunter. How is he doing?"

At first, Lisa couldn't make out Minmei when she called her and Rick by their first names, then correcting herself and addressing them by their rank and last names. Was she just trying to be respectful with all the military people around? Or did she realized that she lost Rick to Lisa and was all ready going on with her life and forgetting him and no longer cared about him and for him? Lisa didn't know for sure.

_The only thing I know for sure is that for only doing one movie, she has become a really good actress._ Lisa said to herself.

"Please…just tell me the truth."

Lisa nodded her head. "It doesn't look good for Rick for right now, Minmei. He's badly wounded and in a coma. Both of his legs are seriously damaged. The doctor wants to try save his legs. But most likely, they will have to amputate. They're supposed to operate on him today. I'm about to go the hospital to find out."

Lisa could see tears welling up in Minmei's eyes. _She still cares for him. But she probably knows she's lost Rick to me._ Lisa said to herself.

"Can I see him?"

Lisa shook her head. "Only Captain Fokker and I can see him for now. We're the closest Rick has to family."

"Is there anything I can do for him?"

"Not much Minmei. Just keep him in your thoughts and prayers. That's about all any of us can do for him for right now."

"I will Commander Hayes. Will you keep me informed on how…Rick is doing?"

"I will Minmei."

"Thank you Commander Hayes. Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your engagement to…to Rick."

"How did you know?"

"I saw the engagement ring on your left ring finger. It's very beautiful."

Lisa smiled an embarrassing smile. "Oh. I'd forgotten. Thank you Minmei."

"You're welcome Commander Hayes."

Lisa ran out of the conference room and rushed to the hospital. When she arrived at the hospital, the ICU head nurse informed Lisa that Rick was in surgery. She immediately went to the waiting room and found an empty couch. She sat down, took off her white service shoes, put up her legs and feet, lay down, curled up and settled in for the long wait.

She immediately let her subconscious drift away and imagined herself and Rick alone on a deserted topical island, like a scene from her favorite movie, _"From Here to Eternity."_ She is wearing the skimpiest string bikini she would dare to wear. Rick is wearing the tightest and shortest swimsuit that is flattering his muscular but not too muscular body. He would chase her on the beach and on the water. They would run and play with each other on the beach like two little kids. Then they would get naked and make love on the sand near the crashing waves. There was no war, no death and no destruction. There was just peace and the two of them together, like Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr.

Hit City Recording studio in Macross City

Minmei was in the recording studio in Macross City recording her first CD album when Maistroff's aide came looking for her and Kyle. After the meeting was over and the aide dropped them off at the recording studio, Minmei couldn't help but being affected by what happened to Rick and what Lisa said to her about Rick's physical condition. Minmei was about to lose control of her emotions as she and Kyle was walking to the recording booth. Minmei stopped Kyle.

"Kyle, I need a few moments alone. Can you tell them I'll be along shortly?"

"It's Commander Hunter. Am I right?" Kyle said softly.

Minmei nodded her head.

"I heard what happened to him. Real shame what happened to him." Kyle may be against the military and the war but that does not mean he has a cold heart. It personally pains him to see the effects that war has. That is why he is against war. Kyle looked at his watch. "Sure. Go ahead. It's almost lunchtime anyway and I'm pretty sure that the producer and the engineers are on a lunch break. There's an empty office down the hall. Take as much time you need. When you're ready, how about you and I go on a lunch break?"

"That sounds wonderful, Kyle. Thank you." Minmei said as she kissed Kyle on the cheek.

She then ran to the empty office and closed the door. After she closed the door and found an empty couch, she let herself fall onto the couch and let her pent up emotions shoot out from her like a geyser. She cried for herself. She cried because she was such a fool. She only thought about herself and her personal life. She thought that once her professional career was on track, Rick would be along side her and he would be enjoying the ride. But no, he couldn't wait for her. Why couldn't he wait for her? She's a young girl. She has hopes and dreams. She wants to plan out her future first before committing to any serious relationship. But no, he couldn't wait. And because of that she has lost him to Lisa Hayes, a military woman. Depending on what happens to Rick and his operation and if they can save his life and his legs, they will be married soon.

But mostly, she cried for Rick. For what happened to him and may happen to him if the doctors have to amputate his legs. How can he live his life the way he wants to without legs to help him walk? How tragic it must be to live the rest of your life without something that most people take for granted. She remembered when they were trapped in the bowels of the ship and his beloved fanjet, The Mockingbird was nothing but a pile of junk floating out in space. He said that all he ever wanted to do was to fly. Ever since he could remember, he was around planes being that his late father owned a small flying circus. Why had fate dealt him such a cruel hand? The one thing he liked most in life might cost his legs and probably much more.

After what seemed to be hours but in reality, was only several minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

"Minmei" Kyle softly said as he slowly entered the room. "Are you ok now? Do you still need more time alone?"

"No Kyle. I'm ok now. I think I got it all out of me." Minmei said as she sniffed at her tears.

"Great. Hey, it's lunchtime. There's a deli down the street that the people here at the recording studio always goes to and they say the food there is delicious. Want to go there and get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, why not." Minmei said as she forced a smile on her face.

"Great. Let's go. It will be my treat." Kyle said with a smile on his face.

"That's sweet of you, Kyle."

23 hours later

The SDF-1 general quarters alarm began clanging. Kim's voice came over the PA system.

"General Quarters! General Quarters! This is a ship wide alert! All military personnel report to your duty stations to man your battle stations! All pilots report to your squadron's ready rooms for your briefing! All flight deck personnel report to your assigned stations and await further instructions! There should be no military personnel on the streets of Macross City. All military leaves are cancelled until further notice! All citizens of Macross stay in your homes or go to the nearest shelter!"

On the TV screens there was a signed flashed across the screen that read "PLEASE STAND BY", seconds later, a voice came on, "Citizens of Macross and all RDF personnel. Please stand by for a very important announcement from Captain Henry J. Gloval, Commanding Officer of the SDF-1."

"Men and women of the Robotech Defense Force, the SDF-1 and citizens of Macross City this is Captain Henry J. Gloval, Commanding Officer of the SDF-1. For several hours now, you may had heard of rumors about a big battle that is about to take place. Let me go on the record to say that the rumors are true. We are hoping that this battle will finally end this long ongoing war. With the help of our new friends, Lord Breetai and the Zentraedi Armada, we are hoping that we can defeat the Grand Fleet with minimal causalities. I would like to add a few things.

First, to the men of women of the SDF-1 and the RDF, I know that each and everyone of you, enlisted and officers will do your duty. We hope that all of you will come back to us but we do know that some of you will not come back. But I know that all of you will do your duty just the same.

To the citizens of Macross, I hope that this intrusion into your daily lives will be as minimal as possible. We are hoping for the best but we are prepared for the worst. I have consulted with the Mayor of Macross and have kept him informed of what is going on with this military operation. I am hoping that soon this battle will be over and we'll be able to land on Earth and finally bring this war to end and finally have peace.

Good luck to you all and Godspeed."

"All pilots and squadrons, stand by for a briefing from Captain Roy Fokker, commander of the air group."

Several seconds later, Roy's image was beamed to all the squadron's ready rooms on the SDF-1.

"All pilots, flight deck personnel and support personnel. This is Captain Roy Fokker, commander of the air group on board the SDF-1. Ladies and gentlemen, you're about to be engaged in a battle of which the likes of it has never been seen in all of the recent history of the RDF. You, along with this ship and our new Zentraedi friends will hopefully bring an end to this long ongoing war. A special IFF transmitter has been installed in the battle pods of the friendly Zentraedi forces. So, that should keep the chances of you shooting down a friendly down to a minimum. Cat's Eye reconnaissance planes, along with Lieutenant Mitchell on the bridge and the tactical air traffic controllers will coordinate the air battle for you."

"Skull, Vermillion, Orange, Sword, Osprey and Hawk squadrons will be the first wave with Skull taking the lead. Green, Gold, Black, Blue, Yellow and Brown squadrons will be the second wave. Falcon, Pioneer, Eagle, Juno, Ghost and Wolf squadrons will be the final wave. Sun, Galaxy and Star squadrons will be on stand-by. All VTs are fitted with your full compliment of missiles and gun. Remember what you learned in flight school and in training in the VR flight simulators and in practice. Stay with your wingman, try to maintain formation and only break off if you have to. I trust all of you in your abilities to perform and to do your job. I hope all of you come back. I wish I was flying with you but be assured that I am with flying you in spirit. The future of the human race is in your hands and your ability to do your job. Good luck and Godspeed."

Kim's voice came back. "All pilots to your VTs and prepare for take off."

In Skull Squadron's ready room, Max Sterling, Skull Squadron's temporary CO was the first to his feet. "All right Skull Squadron. You heard her, everyone. Let's go! Remember, we're flying and fighting for Commander Hunter!"

Ben Dixon, Max's closest friend spoke up. "Wait a minute, Max! Let's do a break for him."

"Good idea, Ben. Let's make it quick though. Everyone, huddle around me in a circle and put your hands on top of each other." All of the squadron's pilots formed a circle. "Ok everyone, on my signal, we just say 'BREAK!' Ready? 1-2-3!"

"BREAK!"

In ICU

Rick was back in his VT flying. This time he wasn't flying in the cold vacuum of space but over land. He looked above him. His canopy showed the azure blue sky, touched with puffs of clouds that almost look like cotton. He then looked to the left of the canopy and saw mountains below him. The mountain peaks were covered with snow and surrounding the mountains, were trees. In the valley below were running rivers and streams and lakes that seemed to stretch for miles.

"Ah. This is more like it. I've had it with flying in the blackness of space." Rick said almost to himself. "I either must be in Montana or somewhere in the Rockies in the U.S. or Canada."

"Battle pod behind you on your 12 skipper!" Ben Dixon screamed on the radio.

Before he could react, a battle pod came zipping out of nowhere shooting bullets.

"Where did that pod came from? It came in out of nowhere! No pod can fly that fast in the atmosphere! It's impossible!"

Many of the bullets hit its mark in Rick's VT, causing him to scream in pain. It had taken a double salvo of missiles from Ben and Max before the pod exploded in a giant fireball.

"Can you make it back to ship, Rick?" Miriya asked.

"I'm shot up pretty bad. If I don't lose a lot blood first, I think I can."

"See if you can sir." Another pilot said.

It had taken him over 30 minutes before he saw the flight deck of the SDF-1.

"Skull leader, you're less than a meter away. Call the ball."

"Roger. Skull leader has the ball." Rick said weakly.

"Skull leader, your glide path approach is too low. Pitch you nose up 10 degrees."

"I'm trying."

As Rick was pulling the stick up, the flight deck morphed into a huge Zentraedi hand. It grabbed the VT and began pulling it down.

"Skull leader you're still too low! Continue pitching your nose up!"

"I'm trying but something is pulling me down!"

"You're still too low! ABORT LANDING SKULL LEADER! ABORT LANDING! WAVE OFF! WAVE OFF! WAVE OFF!"

The emergency lights in the VT began blinking, the warning siren began beeping and Lisa's voice came over the intercom. "Eject Rick! Eject!"

"I'm trying but I can't Lisa! Something's pulling me down!"

The huge hand continued pulling down the VT. The hand then disappeared and the VT came straight down on its belly and exploded in a huge fireball.

"NO! NO! NO!" Rick yelled as he sat up startled in his bed with wide eyes.

"Rick! Rick! It's ok! You're alive and in the ship's hospital! You were just having a bad dream!" Lisa yelled as she grabbed Rick by the shoulders, trying to calm Rick down.

Rick then noticed that something was not right. He felt something was not right with his body. He pulled the bed sheet over and noticed the bandaged stumps of his legs. His lower legs were missing. The only thing he could feel were his knees.

"My legs what happened to my legs? Lisa!"

"Rick! I'll explain everything to you! You need to calm down first!"

"Lisa! My legs! No! Not my legs!" Rick yelled as he started to cry and he buried his face into Lisa's shoulders.

"Rick sweetie. I'm here. I'm here for you. I'll explain everything to you. Let it go. Let it all out, sweetheart." Lisa said soothingly as she cradled Rick and let him cry on her shoulder. _I need to be strong for him. I need to find the words to say to him. But, how can I? I can't find the words. God, I need help._


	7. Chapter 7

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER 7

_What I'm going to say to Rick? How am I going to tell him that he can't walk anymore? God, I don't know. Oh God, I need your help._ Lisa said and prayed to herself.

After letting Rick cry on her shoulder for several minutes, Lisa steeled herself to tell Rick about his condition. Lisa lifted Rick off her shoulder, put her hands on both his shoulders and looked at him square in the eyes. She tried to be calm but her voice was betraying her.

"Rick honey. Listen to me. I know this will be hard to believe and to understand. But I'm going to tell you the truth. The doctors had to amputate both of your legs below the knee. When your VT crashed, the force of the crash caused the bones in your legs to break in many places. The bones in your lower legs were shattered beyond repair. There were too many fractures and broken bones for the doctor to repair. The doctor wanted to save your legs but they couldn't. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Lisa said as her voice was breaking.

Rick violently shook his head and started to cry again. He did not want to believe what Lisa just told him. "No! No! This can't be happening to me! This can't be real! Lisa! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Rick asked through his tears.

"Rick sweetheart, we're going to get through this. I don't know how but we will. I'm here for you. So are Roy, Claudia, Max, Miriya, Captain Gloval, Kim, Vanessa and Sammie. We're all here for you. We'll all help you get through this."

Rick noticed that Lisa did not mention Ben. "What about Ben? What happened to Ben?"

"I'm sorry, Rick. Ben is dead. He was killed in the last battle. Max sent Ben's family a condolence letter."

Rick closed his eyes, fell back in his bed and wept bitterly. He balled up his fist and hit the bed several times. He liked Ben. Ben along with Max was not only Rick's subordinate, fellow pilot and wingman but a friend. There wasn't anything the three of them did together. The three of them were the male Terrible Trio. They ate together at the officer's mess. During their off duty time, they went to the movies, to the clubs, and the disco together. This damn war has been too costly. Rick had so many friends and fellow pilots killed, that he has lost count. As CO, he had to write so many condolence letters to the wives and parents of dead VT pilots that many times, he had to force himself to the computer to write the letters. He had attended so many funerals and memorial services for dead VT pilots; he had to block it out of his memory. Now, this war has not only cost him his legs but the life of one of his best friends also.

"But I thought Ben made it."

"Rick sweetheart, you've been in a coma for almost a year. A lot has happened and changed. I think I better start at the beginning."

Lisa began to tell Rick about Exedore after being micronized, went to the SDF-1 and warned Captain Gloval about the impending arrival of Dolza's Grand Fleet. The same fleet, she, Rick and Ben saw when they were held as POW aboard Dolza's ship. She then went on to tell Rick about Lord Breetai's Armada joining forces with the ship in help defeating the Grand Fleet with a battle plan Exedore came up with and with help from Minmei's singing. Using Minmei was an idea that Lisa came up with. Rick smiled a little when Lisa told him that, which threw Lisa for a loop.

"What are you smiling about, Rick?"

"Only you could come up with an unconventional battle idea like that."

"I received the RDF Commendation Medal from Captain Gloval for that idea." Lisa said slightly blushing.

When Lisa saw Rick smile, she hoped that was a good sign in that Rick is accepting the situation he is in and is moving on. She went on to tell Rick about the Grand Fleet's bombardment of the Earth, wiping out most of the population on Earth. It also wiped most of the UEG, UEC, independent nations and the RDF. They have heard of pockets of survivors around the planet and still are hearing about survivors. Because most of the RDF was wiped out, Captain Gloval is being promoted to admiral and has been named as commanding officer of the RDF. The SDF-1 finally landed on Earth somewhere in what used to be the Western United States. Because of the damage the SDF-1 sustained during the final battle with Dolza, the ship was declared no longer to be space worthy. They are slowly disembarking the civilians and relocating them. Many of them are staying to rebuild Macross City. But some are moving to other parts of the country and the world. Most if not all of the military personnel are still on the SDF-1 although they are building a military base around the SDF-1. Oh yes, Minmei and Lynn Kyle got married shortly after the battle. Rick was unfazed by the news. She decided to finish with some good news.

"Max and Miriya are about to become parents. If they have a daughter, they are deciding to name her Dana after Max's mother."

"That's wonderful news Lisa." Rick said with not much emotion in his voice.

"Rick honey" Lisa said with love in her voice and as she looked into Rick's blue eyes. "I know all of this difficult to comprehend and to understand. But you will get through this. The doctors tell me that the technology has advanced in coming up with artificial limbs that is life like and you can walk naturally. You will be walking very soon which means you will be flying very soon. Isn't that wonderful news?"

"Lisa sweetheart, this is…all…difficult to take in at once. I'm not pushing you away, but can you leave me alone for a while so I can figure this out? I'm not pushing you away."

"Yes, I can leave you alone for a while. But please Rick, don't shut me out or push me away, not now."

"I won't Lisa. I promise."

Lisa smiled and kissed Rick's lips. Her lips felt so comfortable on Rick's lips and he can feel the love behind the kiss. _Oh,_ i_t's been so long since I felt Lisa's lips. It feels so wonderful. But I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her. She deserves someone better than me. I'm no longer the man she deserves to have. Who wants to be married to man who can no longer walk?_

A voice clearing his throat interrupted Lisa's and Rick's kiss.

"Excuse me. Pardon me for interrupting your time alone together. But, I see someone has finally awake." It was Dr. Wainwright.

"Hello, Dr. Wainwright. Come in."

"Hello, Commander Hayes. Thank you. Commander, do you mind if I speak with Commander Hunter alone for several minutes? It won't take long though."

"I do not mind. I have to leave anyway." Lisa said as she looked at her wristwatch. _Its 1230 hours. Its long past lunchtime, no wonder I'm hungry._ She then turned and kissed Rick on the lips. "Its lunchtime Rick and I haven't eaten lunch yet. Afterwards, I'm going back on duty but I'll find Claudia and Roy and tell them the good news that you're awake. I'll be back later this evening to stay with you, ok."

Rick nodded his head.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too babe."

Dr. Wainwight waited until Lisa walked out the door before talking to Rick.

"Hello Commander Hunter. I'm Dr. Wainwright." Dr, Wainwright said as he held out his hand.

Rick was reluctant to take the doctor's hand and shake it but he finally took the doctor's hand and shook it.

"Hello doctor."

"Commander, I'm not going to start by foolishly asking you how're you feeling or how're you doing because I know all of this comes as quite a shock to you."

Rick nodded his head.

"Believe me commander. It was the last thing I wanted to do. I tried my best to convince the orthopedic specialist that we can surgically repair your legs but he said it was impossible. The bones in your lower legs were shattered beyond repair. We tried our best. I'm sorry we couldn't save your legs, commander."

"You tried your best, doctor. That's all you can do."

"I'm glad you understand commander. Commander Hunter, what I'm about to say next you may not want to hear. I'm not asking you to make a decision right away but eventually you will have to make a decision. I'll try to be as gentle as I can but at the same time, I'll have to be firm with you. You understand?"

Rick just nodded his head.

"What I am asking you to do is to seriously, seriously consider starting physical therapy as soon as possible. You need to have your upper body as strong as possible so when you are fitted with your bio legs…"

"No! No! I'm not going to do it!"

"Commander, please hear me out first before you reject it outright!"

Rick quieted down.

"I realize this is difficult for you right now. But please, let me explain. The science of limb replacement technology has advanced farther than what it was 30, 40 even 50 years ago. The replacement limbs we have for you are very life like. We can implant a microchip inside your brain that can control the movements of your limbs. I know you probably want to go back to flying status soon and with these bio legs you can. I'm not promising you it will be easy. As a matter of fact, it will very hard. It will take over a year for us to even consider putting you back on flying status, but you will be flying again.

Also, I see an engagement ring on Commander Hayes' finger. I want to see you standing when you see Commander Hayes walk down the aisle at your wedding. I want you to sweep your new wife off her feet and into your arms as you carry her across the threshold on your honeymoon. As I said before, it will not be easy but it can be done. But it's up to you if you want that to happen. No one else can do it for you!"

Rick nodded his head. "Ok doctor, you win. I'll think about it. But that's all I'm promising you."

"That's all I ask of you for right now commander. But you need to make a decision soon."

Dr. Wainwright then left Rick's room. After he made all his rounds, he walked back to his office and sat down. He decided he needs to make a phone call. He picked up the receiver.

"Can you please put me through to the bridge of the SDF-1? Thank you."

"Is Commander Hayes there?"

"She is. Can you please put her on? This is Dr. Wainwright at the hospital. I need to speak with her please. Thank you."

"This is Commander Hayes."

"Commander Hayes, this is Dr. Wainwright."

"Dr, have you told Rick about starting physical therapy?"

"That is what I'm calling you about, commander. I'm afraid that Commander Hunter will say no to physical therapy."

"Oh! No!"

"He didn't say no out right. He did say he will think about it, but I'm about 95 certain he will say no. I'm holding out against hope he will say yes, but I'm afraid he will most likely say no. Have you talked to Captain Fokker yet?"

"No I haven't. I just arrived at the bridge. I was about to call him when you called."

"Is there anyway possible you and Captain Fokker can talk Commander Hunter into starting physical therapy? Maybe you being Commander Hunter's fiancé and Captain Fokker being like a brother to him, the both of you may convince him better than I can."

"I'll talk to him and we see what we can do, doctor."

"Thank you, commander. I'll keep you apprised of Commander Hunter's condition."

"Thank you, doctor for calling."

After breaking the connection, Lisa called Roy's office.

"Is Captain Fokker there?"

"Hold on for a minute, Commander Hayes."

After several seconds Roy's aide transferred the phone call into Roy's office.

"Lisa, how's Rick doing?"

"Rick just came out of his coma a while ago Roy. I was there when he woke up."

"That's great news Lisa!"

"Well, I'm afraid that the news is not all that great Roy."

"Oh. What's wrong Lisa?"

Lisa went on to tell Roy about Rick's hesitation about doing physical therapy and the doctor's suggestion that they talk to Rick about start doing physical therapy.

"Sure Lisa. I'll stop by the hospital this afternoon after I get off duty and talk to Rick."

"Thanks Roy. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for a friend."

Later that afternoon

Roy walked into Rick's hospital room and saw Rick sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hey, little brother, I'm glad to see you out of bed. Lisa called me and told me you're awake now" Roy said brightly.

"Hello, Roy. I asked the nurse if I can get out bed for a while. She brought over a wheelchair."

"That's good Rick." Roy said as he found a chair and sat down. "Look Rick. Lisa called me and told me about you not wanting to do physical therapy."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to physical therapy, I just told the doctor I needed time to think about it. The doctor even told me to think it over." Rick said rather crossly.

"I know that Rick. But by the way you're acting and talking it makes it sound like you already have your mind made up into not doing the therapy."

"Roy, you've known me almost my entire life. You know that I never do anything without thinking it over long and hard."

"True. But I have also known you for doing and not doing things at the spur of the moment without thinking it over first."

"Look Roy! I just need time! I not saying I won't do the therapy! I just need the time to think it over!"

"Then take all the time that you need, Rick. But eventually, you'll have to make a decision on whether or not you will spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair moping over the fact that you no longer have your legs or be a man and take that step into the unknown and try to learn to live a normal life with your bio legs."

"I'll make a decision Roy. I'll promise you that. I just need time to think it over." Rick said quietly.

"That's fine with me Rick. But remember you need to make that decision soon."

2 months later

Dr. Wainwright called Lisa and Roy into his office to talk about Rick.

"Captain Fokker, Commander Hayes, thank you for seeing me about Commander Hunter."

"You're welcome, Dr. Wainwright." Roy and Lisa said.

"Has Commander Hunter talked to you yet about starting physical therapy?"

"No he hasn't Doctor." Roy said. "He has kept telling me and Commander Hayes that he is thinking about doing the therapy and that is all. Whenever we try to talk to him about doing therapy, he just pushes us away. He even told his wingman and best friend Lieutenant Sterling he is still thinking about doing the therapy."

"And he has been very depressed since he awoke from his coma." Lisa added.

Dr. Wainwright let out a big sigh. "That is what I was afraid of. Well, I think it's time that we start showing some tough love and start doing the thinking for him. As of today, I'm ordering Commander Hunter into physical therapy. As a matter of fact, a physical therapist should be entering Commander Hunter's room at any minute now to take him to his first therapy session. As for the depression, it's all part of the process. It's natural for him to be depressed. He has gone through and is experiencing a very traumatic and life altering change to his life."

Lisa nodded her head.

"We're with you 100 percent doctor." Lisa said

"What can we do in the meantime, Doctor Wainwright?" Roy asked.

"Just be there for him. There will be days when his spirit will be at a low point. That's when he will need you the most. You need to be there for him. No matter how many times and how hard he will try to push you away, you have to push back even harder."

Rick's hospital room

Rick was in his wheelchair looking out at the hustle and bustle that was going on with the moving of Macross City and the military personnel out of the SDF-1. A young, petite and very pretty girl in a white hospital uniform walked into Rick's room.

"Hello, Commander Hunter." The girl said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello. And who are you?" Rick said

"I'm Amy Garcia but you can call me Amy. I'm your physical therapist and I'm here to take you to your first therapy session."

"I didn't say I wanted to go to therapy!" Rick said with a surprised voice.

"Doctor's orders commander. And away we go." Amy said as she grabbed hold of Rick's wheelchair and wheeled Rick out of his room.

"Ok. And here we are." Amy said cheerfully as they arrived at the therapy room. "Ok commander. We need to get your upper body strength back so it will be much easier for you when you get your bio legs and start walking on the parallel bars. Let's start out light with these 2 pound weights. Can you start lifting these weights for me?"

"I'm not going to do it!"

"Commander, this is not the way to start your first physical therapy session."

"I said I'm not going to do it! Take me back to my room!"

"Commander, it will be easier for the both of us if you give me your cooperation."

"ARE YOU DEAF? I said I'm not going to do it!" Rick said angrily as he threw the weight against a mirror, cracking it but not breaking it since it was laminated. Just then, Lisa walked in just as the weight bounced off the cracked mirror..

"Rick! What are you doing?"

"Lisa! What's going on here? I didn't agree to do the therapy!"

"You're doing it now on Dr. Wainwright's orders. Roy and I agreed to it."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Rick sweetheart please! Listen to me." Lisa said as she rushed to where Rick was. She knelt down, cupped her hands around Rick's face and started kissing him. "I love you. I just want you to get better. Please! I never saw you give up. Don't give up on me now. If you're not going to do the therapy for yourself, do it for me."

Rick huffed out a breath and thought it over for a few seconds. "Ok Lisa. I'll do it. But I'm only doing it because you asked me and I love you."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Lisa said as she kissed Rick.

"Thank you, commander." Amy silently said to Lisa.

Lisa nodded her head.

The therapist had Rick do basic arm curls with the free weights and do lateral pull downs on the weight machine and other upper body exercises. His first therapy session lasted an half an hour. As Rick was finishing up his session, Lisa came along side his wheelchair.

"See. It wasn't all that bad, wasn't it Rick? And you thought the therapist was going to torture you, poor little thing." Lisa teased.

Rick blush several shades of red.

"Ah, made you blush." Lisa teased again pointing her finger at Rick.

"Lisa. Stop it." Rick said as if he was offended but with a smile on his face.

As Rick was being wheeled back to his room, he noticed a sign. THERAPY SWIMMING POOL it said. _Hmm, I wonder how deep and long the pool is._ Rick thought to himself.

Later that night

Rick lied by telling the head nurse that he wasn't tired and asked if he could stay up in the wheelchair for a while longer. The nurse agreed but told Rick that he need to be in bed by 2100 hours. Rick kept going to the door to see if there were a lot of people at the nurse's station. He knew by watching the nurses that many of the nurses make their evening rounds, only leaving one or two at the station. He just waited for the right time. There was one nurse at the station and she had her head down doing paperwork.

_Good, she's occupied._

Rick wheeled the chair as fast as he can past the station._ Good thing the wheels don't squeak._

Rick retraced the path he took from what landmarks and signs he remembered from being wheeled back to his room from therapy session. Soon he was at the swimming pool. He noticed a door. _Oh great. There's a door. I hope it's unlocked._

He went to the door knob and tested it. It was unlocked. Rick turned the door knob and entered in. The pool wasn't very wide, big or deep.

_Let's go to the middle of the pool. It should be deep enough to do the job._ Rick said to himself as he inching closer towards the side edge of the pool and was getting up his nerve. _Ok Hunter. Don't loose your nerve. Just a few more inches and it will all be over with. Don't panic. Steady now, steady._ Rick said to himself as he was mere short inches from the edge of the pool.


	8. Chapter 8

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER EIGHT

Roy was late in seeing Rick because he was part of the relocation team. He, Claudia, Lisa and everyone else was busy in helping the civilians and military people move out of the SDF-1. He was tired but he wanted to see Rick to see how his first day of physical therapy went. He went into Rick's room and found it empty. He notified the head charge nurse.

"Nurse, Commander Hunter is not in his room. Where is he?"

"He's not in his room?" The head nurse asked in a panicked tone of voice as she walked towards Rick's room.

"No ma'am he's not. Where is he?"

"Commander Hunter said he wasn't tired and asked if he could stay up a bit longer. I told him yes."

"This is just great!" Roy said in a frustrated tone of voice. "I'll go look for him!"

"Thank you Captain Fokker." The head nurse said as she picked up the telephone to notify security. "Security, this is Major Franks. The head nurse in charge of the Rehabilitation Ward. Commander Hunter is not in his room. Start a search of this ward and floor."

Roy started running and looking and peering into empty rooms. As he came upon the therapy pool, he noticed the door was open. He went inside the room and saw Rick in a wheelchair, short centimeters away from the side edge of the pool. Not wanting to startle Rick by yelling, he ran up to where Rick was, wrapped his hands around the wheelchair's handle bars and yanked Rick back just as Rick was about to go over the side. Roy's face was red with rage. He pulled the wheelchair around, knelt down and looked straight into Rick's eyes.

"What the Hell were you trying to do Rick?"

"I was just going for a swim, Roy."

"The Hell you were! You were trying to kill yourself! Weren't you?"

"So! What if I was trying to kill myself?"

"God damn it Rick! Do you want to end up in the Psych Ward? You have too much to lose for by trying to pull a stupid stunt like this! What would Lisa think if she comes to the hospital tomorrow morning and the doctor tells her you're dead because you committed suicide by drowning yourself?"

"Her life would be better without me! She doesn't need to married to a man who can't walk!"

"Didn't you even bothered to ask her if she wants to be married to you now that your legs have been amputated?"

"NO! But she deserves better than me!"

"Rick! I'm not going to tell the doctor and the charge nurse of this stupid stunt you tried to pull just now. But if you ever try something like this again. God so help me, I will permanently pull your flying status so fast it will make your head spin!"

"Well, that's just redundant, isn't it Roy? You'll pull my flying status when I can't even fly much less walk because my legs have been amputated!"

"Let's just go!"

As Roy pulled Rick to the door's threshold, Roy looked around to see if anyone was coming up or down the hallway. No one was coming. He began wheeling Rick back to his room when a security guard came running up.

"He's ok. He just wanted to get a breath of fresh air and he lost his way. I'll take him back to his room." Roy lied to the security guard.

"Thanks commander."

Roy wheeled Rick back to his room and helped him to his bed and pulled up the railing. "Rick, you're going to stay in bed and you're not going anywhere unless a nurse or someone on the hospital staff is with you. Just so you don't get any ideas in wandering off again." Roy wheeled the chair away from Rick's bed and parked it in the corner of the room. "I'm sorry I had to do that Rick. But, it's for your own good."

"Go to Hell Fokker!" Rick cursed as he turned his back on Roy.

Roy was hurt by what Rick did but he didn't show it in his voice. "See you tomorrow morning little brother."

_I don't have a brother. I don't have anyone._ Rick said to himself.

The next morning

Lisa stopped by to see Rick before she reported to duty. Breakfast was served but Rick didn't even touch his food. He didn't even bother to uncover the plate. Lisa went over to kiss Rick. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Hi Rick. How're you doing sweetheart?" Lisa asked as she kissed Rick on the lips.

"I'm doing fine babe." Rick lied.

Lisa pulled down the railing and sat at the foot of the bed. She was quiet for a while as she bit her lower lip as if she was nervous as to what she was about to say to him. "Rick, Roy told me what you tried to do last night."

Rick didn't say anything but he closed his eyes and made a face of frustration. _Damn you Roy. Why did you have to do that for?_

"Why Rick? Why did you try to kill yourself?" Lisa asked as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Lisa, it's because my life is over! I can't fly anymore. My legs are gone! I can't fly a plane without legs!"

"That's not true, sweetheart. If you have the bio legs and the implant, you can fly again."

"No, I'm not going to do it Lisa. It will not make me feel complete. It will not make me feel like a man. I can't support you that way."

"It doesn't matter sweetheart. I don't care about you supporting me. I can support you. You can still find ways to be involved with flying. You can teach at the academy."

"But it will not be the same Lisa! I do care about me supporting you. I'm the man. I'm supposed to provide for you, not the other way around."

"I don't care, Rick. I don't care." Lisa said as she began to cry.

"But I do care, Lisa. You should have a man that is whole. You should have a man that will carry you across the threshold on your honeymoon. I can't!"

"I don't care about that Rick! Don't you see? I love you no matter what!"

"But it matters to me, Lisa. I love you too! But I can't be the man you deserve to have any longer. I think it should be best if we don't get married." Rick said quietly.

"If that's the way you feel about it, Rick Hunter! Then so be it!" Lisa said as she took off her engagement ring and slammed it on the table. She left the room crying. Rick's spirit was broken. _I'm sorry Lisa. But it's the best for the both of us._ Rick said to himself as he was crying.

Just then Roy was walking down the hall to Rick's room. "Hello Lisa. What seems to be…the…problem?" As Roy walked into Rick's room, he noticed the engagement ring on the table. He groaned. _This is just great._ Roy said to himself.

"Rick, what just happened in here?"

"The engagements called off, Roy. Lisa and I are not getting married."

"So you'd given up on yourself and now you're giving up on Lisa. Is that right?" Roy asked as he started walking towards Rick's bed.

"That's not true, Roy. I'm just saying it will be better for Lisa if she wasn't married to me. I can't provide for her the way she should. That's all."

"Did you even bother to ask her if that what she wants?"

"No." Rick said quietly and with a slightly bowed head.

"You're something else. You know that Rick? If Pop was alive, he would tell you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, get off your lazy butt and start getting your life back together."

"You keep Pop out of this Roy! Pop has nothing to do with what I'm gong through!"

"Pop has everything with what you're going through right now and you know it Rick! You're just too damned scared, stubborn and bull headed to admit it!"

"That's crap Roy! Did you know Pop wanted you to have the flying circus after he died? He put you down as the heir to the flying circus in his will! Not me his own son!"

"That's because your father wanted you to have another life instead of the flying circus! That's why he never gave you flying lessons! Did you know that?" Rick shook his head. "He wanted you to have something more for your life other than being known as the son of the owner of the Hunter Flying Circus!"

"But the flying circus has been in my family for generations! It started when my great-great grandfather was barnstorming the country after World War I. I wanted to take over the flying circus after Pop died!"

"I know that Rick. But your father wanted more for you." Roy said as he was calming down, found a chair and sat down next to Rick's bed. "He wanted you to go to college and become a doctor or a lawyer or an engineer. He didn't want you to take over the flying circus. Not because he knew you couldn't handle the business end of the circus but because he wanted you to have something more for your life. It was only after you begged me to teach you how to fly and Pop caught us that he finally taught you how to fly."

"Then why didn't you come back to us after the Global Civil War was over? Why did you stay around when the SDF-1 crash landed?"

"It's like I told you before so long ago on Macross Island. This robotech stuff just gets into your blood and you can'tget it out. I know what you're getting at Rick and I'm sorry. Sometimes, I wish I didn't convince you to join the RDF. I wish I didn't invite you to come to Macross Island. But the Zentraedi attacking, the space fold and everything, it just happened. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't know all of this was going to happen, it just did, and for that I'm sorry. If I knew all of this was going to happen to you, I would have never convinced you to come to Macross Island and later join the military. But I did, and this happened to you. And for that, I'm sorry. But we now have to move on with our lives. But also, if I didn't convince you to come to Macross Island, you and Lisa would have never met and fallen in love. And then where you would be? Do you understand?

Rick nodded his head. He was finally beginning to accept his disability and was ready to move on with his changed life.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Rick. But I believe this happened for a reason. Call it karma or fate, but I think something good can come out of this for you and Lisa. I really do believe it."

"You don't have to apologize, Roy. But thanks for talking to me and getting into my thick skull and getting me to see the light."

"No problem, Rick. That's what big brothers are for. We are still brothers?" Roy asked as he extended his hand.

"Yeah, we're still brothers." Rick said as he took Roy's hand and they embraced.

"Good. Now, let me find your fiancé and try to talk some sense to her before she makes the biggest mistake of her life.

"Thanks Roy. I owe you one big time."

"That you do little brother. That you do."

Roy walked out of Rick's room. Roy went searching everywhere for Lisa. He used his cell phone to call the bridge. Claudia told him Lisa wasn't there. He called her quarters, the voice mail service picked up. The only place Roy knew where Lisa would be is at the officer's lounge. He walked to the lounge and found Lisa at a table in the back corner at the end of the lounge. He walked over to Lisa's table.

"Hello Lisa."

"Hello Roy." Lisa said quietly.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"I'm about to go back on duty, but go ahead. Look Roy, if you're here to try to convince me not to break off my engagement to Rick, you're too late."

"I'm not here for that, Lisa."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I don't how to say this Lisa. But, we fighter pilots are perfectionists. We want everything to be right. If anything is wrong, we try so hard to get it right. If we can't, we'll still try everything possible to get it right. Rick is that kind of person."

"Roy, why can't Rick understand he can't do it by himself? Why did he try so many times to shut me out?"

"Rick's a man. He's needs to prove to himself that any obstacle he faces, he can rise up to that and meet it head on without anyone's help. If he needs anyone's help, it shows that he's less of a man."

"But he doesn't have to prove that to me, Roy. I fell in love with Rick for the man he is on the inside, not on the outside."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Not exactly, but in many ways I did."

"You need to tell him that. He needs to hear that for himself. Otherwise, he will never know."

Lisa nodded her head.

"Also, no matter how much he will deny it, he needs you beside him. You're his strength and anchor. He can't do it alone. You need to be there to help him up when he falls, to encourage him when he's tired or frustrated and wants to give up. Don't give up on him, no matter how much he will give up on himself. He needs you now more than ever."

She looked at her watch. Amy will not come for Rick until afternoon.

"I think I left something very important in Rick's room." She then got up and left the lounge.

Several minutes later, Lisa walked into the hospital. She quietly entered Rick's room. "Hi Rick."

"Hello Lisa. What're you doing here?"

"I left something very important in here." She looked over at the table and saw her engagement ring. "There it is. It must have fallen off my finger." Lisa said with a shy smile as she slipped the ring back on her left ring finger and sat at the foot of Rick's bed. There was awkward silence between the two of them for a long time until Rick spoke up quietly.

"Why, Lisa?"

"Why? What?"

"Why are you still here after all the times I tried to push you away? Why?"

"I made a promise to you Rick. When you put this ring on my finger, I made a promise to you to never to leave your side, and I'm keeping that promise. No matter how many times you'll try to push me away, I will never leave your side. I love you and I will never stop loving you." Lisa answered quietly as her heart and voice was breaking with love for Rick.

"But Lisa, you deserve better than me. You deserve a man that is whole. Not a man who has lost his legs."

Tears began to well up in Lisa's eyes as she put her hands gently and lovingly on Rick's face and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't care about that, Rick. I don't deserve better. I have the best. I have the best in you." Lisa said in between sobs as Rick shook his head and began to cry. "I know your head may not want to hear what I'm saying to you, but I know your heart is saying yes, you want to hear it. Oh, please Rick, listen to your heart. I don't care if you don't have any legs or arms. I didn't fell in love with Rick Hunter, the man with two legs. I fell in love with Rick Hunter, the man inside. I fell in love with you because you have a good heart. People always tell me what a wonderful person you are because you have a good heart. You're so kind to people. Many women are envious of me and tell me how lucky I am to be engaged to you because you have a good heart. You're so warm, kind and gentle. I can't imagine not having a more wonderful person like you to be engaged to."

"Lisa, you don't deserve someone like me." Rick said with tears coming down his face.

"Yes I do, Rick. Yes I do. Oh Rick, can't you see that I love you? I don't care about you missing your legs. It doesn't change the person you are inside."

Rick cried with joy when Lisa said those words to him. "Oh baby I'm sorry! I'm sorry I failed you by not being more careful in combat!"

"You didn't fail me sweetheart. You didn't fail me at all." Lisa said as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. "We're going to get through this. We're going to get through this together. And with the help of Roy and Claudia, we will see this through to the end. Even Max and Miriya say they will help us, even though they are going to Lamaze classes right now. I'd never given up on you. Please, don't give up on me. And most of all, don't give up on you."

Rick looked at Lisa with love in his eyes. "Lisa, where did you come from? How did you come into my life? You must have come down from Heaven like an angel."

"Perhaps God, fate or chance has brought us together. Whatever the case may be, I'm so thankful for that. If it wasn't for you coming into my life, I would never fallen in love again. You came into my life at the right time and you changed it for the better and I'm so happy for that."

"I love you Lisa Hayes."

"I love you Rick Hunter." Lisa said as she was drying her eyes and sniffing her tears. "Now promise me you will do one thing before you go to therapy today."

"What's that?"

"Eat your lunch. You didn't eat breakfast and you will need your strength when you go therapy, no matter how bad the hospital food is."

Rick laughed through his happy tears and nodded. "Ok Lisa. I'll eat my lunch."

"Good because if you don't, I will come in here and I will force feed your lunch." Lisa said with a smile through her tears.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe my arms should have been amputated." Rick said with a grin.

Lisa balled her fist and hit Rick with all her strength on his arm. "You wise guy."

"Hey, that hurts."

"Oh, let me kiss it where it hurts and make it better." Lisa said as she bent down to where she hit Rick on the arm.

"Better?"

"Yes, much better."

"I'll see you this afternoon when you go to therapy."

"Ok. I love you Lisa."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Roy came in just as Lisa was walking out. She smiled as she lifted up her left hand to show Roy that the engagement ring is back on her finger. Roy smiled a big smile. Rick spotted Roy and smiled. "Thanks big brother." Roy did the thumbs up salute to Rick.

Lunch was served and as Rick promised, he ate his lunch. Later in the afternoon, Amy came in to take Rick to therapy.

"Good afternoon, Commander Hunter." Amy sweetly said as she smiled at Rick.

Rick genuinely smiled back at Amy. "Good afternoon, Amy. Amy, I want to apologize to you for my behavior yesterday. I really acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."

"No apology is needed, commander. I'm used to it. When you're a physical therapist, you have to have a thick skin. So, shall we go to therapy?

"Let's go, Amy. I'm ready to move on with my life."


	9. Chapter 9

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER NINE

From Commander Lisa Hayes' Personal Diary

13 March 2012

Today was Rick's second day of physical therapy. Amy's plan is to start Rick out slowly because of all the muscle loss that occurred while he was in his coma. Before Rick's legs were amputated, he was an exercise fiend. He was exercising all the time if he wasn't either with me or flying. He was in the gym working out and lifting weights, running, swimming, riding his bike or playing sports. I guess you have to be in shape in order to fit into those tiny cockpits. Many of the women on base told me that they go weak in the knees whenever they see Rick because of his buff body. While I do admit that I drool whenever I see Rick without his shirt on and I see his chiseled body, I fell in love with Rick because if the man he is on the inside.

Rick's therapy is every other day, so today was supposed to be his off day. But Amy wanted to find out how Rick's physical condition is and she can go from there. Amy is very professional and serious when it comes to her job. Yet she is very warm and friendly. I found from talking to her that she has a boyfriend and he's a medical student at Macross University. He works part time at the physical therapy unit at the ship's hospital. That is how they met. She became a physical therapist because the therapy her brother received rehabilitating from having his arms amputated. Her brother was a VT pilot who lost his arms while battling the Zentraedi in the battle of Saturn's rings. Amy was so taken by the care the physical therapists gave to her brother, that she decided to become one herself.

Even though Rick was working with light weights, his back and shoulder were sore after the therapy. Amy said it was natural since his muscles were not moving when he was in a coma. I gave Rick a massage which he enjoyed. I enjoyed giving him a massage because it gave me the chance to be with Rick and to touch him.

After I wheeled Rick back to his room after his therapy session was over, Dr. Wainwright came in to check up on Rick. Rick wanted to know when he will be discharged from the hospital and when he can do the physical therapy sessions on an outpatient basis. Dr. Wainwright wanted Rick to stay in the hospital for at least two more weeks to see if he has completely recovered from his brain injury and he want to see for himself how Rick's physical therapy sessions is progressing. Rick was unhappy when the doctor told him he has to stay in the hospital for two more weeks. I don't blame him. I hate hospitals.

14 March 2012

I didn't realize how difficult it is trying to relocate several thousand people, their homes and belongings out of a space fortress. It is a logistical nightmare to say the least. Add to that, the barren landscape we are surrounded by just makes the situation worse. We are fortunate to have someone who used to work for Habitat for Humanity to be on the relocation team. He has been a real blessing to us. The advice he has given us has been so helpful. From helping secure wiring for electricity, drywall, plumbing pipes, to basic necessities and finding people to help the build the homes, he has been there for us. I don't know where we would be without him.

Amy was sick today, so a young and pretty girl named Andrea was Amy's replacement therapist. I hope this is not a start of a trend. But she was a professional and she did a very good job in Rick's therapy session.

15 March 2012

Captain Gloval was promoted today. The UN and the UEG voted overwhelmingly to promote Captain Gloval. I think it has been long overdue. Captain Gloval has been through so much with us. All of us on the ship look up to Captain Gloval for strength. He was been our rock and anchor for so long. He has been more of a father to me than my own. I cannot think of a more deserving person to be promoted than Captain Gloval.

Amy was supposedly out sick again today so another replacement therapist did Rick's therapy session today. Her name is Jessica and yes, she is young and she is pretty. Even though she is a professional at her job, I can't help but have a sneaky suspicion that this is part of a trend. Not that I am complaining…ok, so I am complaining but why is it that Rick always has to surrounded by young and pretty girls? It's almost like after Rick was injured, all the pretty young women lined up to his therapist. I was shocked when Jessica walked in. I started asking Jessica questions, which Rick did not liked. During a break in Rick's therapy session, Rick came over to me and asked me if I had a problem. I told him I didn't have a problem. He smiled that Rick Hunter smile at me and told me I was jealous. I'm not jealous; I'm just concerned about...ok…so I am jealous. But you can't blame a fiancée to be concerned about another Minmei trying to steal your fiancé. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to talk with the head of the Rehabilitation Department about getting someone else to be Rick's therapist whenever Amy is out, like her boyfriend perhaps.

16 March 2012

You are looking at the newest captain in the RDF. Admiral Gloval told me today that he recommended me for promotion for the work I did in the final battle with Dolza's Grand Fleet but the paperwork was lost. I really didn't mind not being promoted because Roy, Claudia Captain Gloval, Exedore, and everyone else did most of the work. I just made a suggestion to help us win the battle. Not only was I promoted but also Kim, Vanessa and Sammie. Claudia was promoted to commander. She kidded me about despite her having more service time than me, I still outrank her. I guess being an admiral's daughter has its advantages. I hope that's not the case. Roy could have been promoted but he refused. I guess he wanted to try to stay close to the troops. I told Admiral Gloval that I will not accept the promotion without Rick by my side. Admiral Gloval agreed so we all went to Rick's room in the hospital. Rick was surprised, to say the least to see Admiral Gloval, a photographer and all our friends follow me into his room. He was thrilled when I told him that I was being promoted and he was part of my promotion ceremony. "Does that mean I have to salute you again?" What a joker.

Sammie wanted to have a party to celebrate our promotions but I told everyone that I will not do it without having Rick with me. I went to Dr. Wainwright and asked him if Rick could spend some time with me so he can celebrate my promotion with me. I was pleasantly surprised when he agreed with me. Since it was Friday, I wanted Rick to spend the weekend with me, so I risked Dr. Wainwright rejecting my request to let Rick spend the weekend with me. At first, he said no because he said I was not used to having to take care of an amputee, which is correct. I told him that I understand the challenges of Rick's disability but if Amy could give me tips in helping Rick get around, and helping him get in and out of bed, I can handle it. Besides, I want Rick beside me in bed. I want his arms around me and around my waist. I want to hear him breathing and his heartbeat. I want to feel his life essence. I'm tired of sleeping alone, eating alone, spending nights alone. I want Rick beside me and with me, even if it is only for two days. He agreed to let Rick stay with me for the weekend.

Right now as I am writing this entry into my diary, Rick is my living room so I will have to cut this short. I am planning on having a wonderful evening and two days with him and do a lot of things. Writing in this diary is not one of them.

19 March 2012

I reluctantly returned Rick to the hospital. I loved having Rick with me even though it was only for 2 days. Yes, it was difficult helping Rick in and out of bed and his wheelchair, but I didn't mind it at all. I love Rick with all my heart and I would do anything for him. I reminded myself that Rick would only have to spend one more week in the hospital before he is released from the hospital. Afterward, he will continue his physical therapy on an outpatient basis. This will be the longest five days of my life. We talked before I dropped him at the hospital about where he will be living after he is discharged. Naturally, I want him to live with me. Rick said no because he did not want to burden me and the hospital has arranged for an assistant who will help him and she will live next door to him in an empty BOQ. As usual, Rick was thinking more about me than himself. I shyly told him that I beat him to the punch by arranging with the hospital earlier last week to have an assistant to live next to my BOQ. All Rick could do was to shake his head and smile when I told him that. I want Rick to be with me as often as I can.

Amy still has Rick doing weight training with light weights. But starting next week, she will increase the poundage and will continue to slowly increase the poundage of the weights until she and the doctor thinks that Rick's upper body strength will be strong enough to support him in helping him to learn to walk with the bio legs. She thinks it will take at least several more months, which will most likely be middle to late summer. Rick wants to rush things but I'm getting him to slow down and to work with the time table Amy has set for him

23 March 2014

HOORAY! Today is Rick's final day in the hospital! Rick's coming home to live with me! It has almost been a year since Rick has been in my arms and that is too long. As soon as Rick is discharged from the hospital, I am going to cook him the best dinner he have in a very long time. Afterwards…well…we are going to do things that I am not willing to write in a diary.

From Commander Rick Hunter's Personal Journal

23 March 2014

I am being discharged from the hospital today. Dr. Wainwright has approved my release from the hospital. Starting on Monday, I will be doing my physical therapy as an outpatient. As I look back on the past months since I almost lost my life after crashing my veritech on the flight deck of the _Prometheus_ after almost being shot down by a battle pod. And after being in a coma for almost a year and my legs being amputated, there have been two constants in my life, my big brother Roy Fokker and my beautiful fiancée Lisa Hayes. I know if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be alive.

Roy is the brother I never had. Roy has been there to talk to me and to listen to me. If it wasn't for him and stopping me when I tried to kill myself, I would have drowned in the therapy pool. Roy could have reported me but that would have meant my flying status would have permanently been pulled and I want to go back to flying.

But if there is one person who has been with me through all of my turmoil, it has to be Lisa. This beautiful woman has never turned her back on me and has always stayed with me no matter how many times I tried to push her away. Lisa has been my rock and anchor. She is also my guiding light and my lighthouse. I never thought I would fall in love with a military woman, but Lisa is very special. She has been there through my good times and bad. I am very lucky to have someone like Lisa.

I am reminded of a story I heard when I was young, of a Navy gunner's mate who was a brown water, black beret sailor in Vietnam. While on patrol one night on a river in Vietnam, he was seriously burned by a white phosphorous grenade that exploded in his hand by an enemy sniper when he was about to throw the grenade at a bunch of river reeds where he thought an enemy solider was hiding. He was burned beyond recognition and there were doubts that he would ever survive. He spent fourteen months in a military hospital in Texas and underwent fifteen reconstructive operations. During his stay in the hospital, he had seen many burned and severely wounded soldiers die when their wives put their wedding rings on the table. It was only his wife's love that he was able to survive the painful operations and recovery. I cannot imagine what his wife went through much less Lisa. Lisa never gave up on me. The only thing I can do is not to give up on myself.

From Captain Lisa Hayes' Personal Diary

31 August 2012

Rick's upper body strength has improved enough that Dr. Wainwright thought it was time for Rick to have the bio legs surgically placed on his body and the microchip implanted in his cerebellum. Even though the legs will be surgically placed, it can be detached easily. The operation is for today. I am nervous about the operation especially about the microchip implanted in his brain. Dr. Wainwright has assured me that a neurosurgeon will perform the operation and he will be assisting. It will be a long operation but he has told me that he is confident Rick will make it through the operation.

1 September 2012

Rick made it through the operation. It had taken over 6 hours for the surgery to be completed. He is in a drug induced coma so his body and brain can slowly recover from the surgery. Dr. Wainwright said Rick will be in the hospital for at least 2 weeks before I can take him home again. It will be two weeks too long and I am missing him already.

I visited Rick in the recovery room after the operation. Rick looks so much at peace now than when he lost his legs. He has moved on with his life and is at peace with his changed life. Rick has been through so much these past months and it takes a strong man to endure what he has gone through. He still has a long way to go before his life can have some sense of normalcy and he can return to flying. I intend to be there with him every step of the way.

14 September 2012

Rick has recovered enough that Dr. Wainwright is allowing Rick to be discharged from the hospital. He is to start therapy on Monday to help him adjust to the bio legs and learn how to walk with them. Amy said it will take at least middle to late winter before Rick will be used to walking with the bio legs. For now, all I want is to have Rick beside me

17 September 2012

Today was Rick's first day on the parallel bars that will help him adjust walking with the bio legs. I never realized just how difficult it is trying to walk with what are basically artificial legs. Rick only walked several inches until he had to rest. He wanted to go further but he was so fatigued, he had to stop. He had to rest for almost 30 minutes until he had enough of his strength back to try to go further. Rick managed to take about 4 steps until he had to stop again. That was when Amy stopped him for the day.

19 September 2012

Today has not been one of Rick's better days. He tried his best to go farther than he did on Monday but couldn't. Amy tried to assure him that is only natural that he will have his good days and bad days. Today seems to be one of his bad days. Rick became frustrated but to his credit, he didn't give up. After a while, Rick admitted that his knees are sore. Because of that, Amy cut the session short. After I brought Rick home, I gave him pain killers for his painful knees and I promised that I will massage his knees and legs when I get home from duty.

After I came home from duty and cooked him dinner, I massaged his sore knees and legs. As I was massaging, he gave a look that…well, you know the old saying, and a look is worth a thousand words? It was that sort of look. It was a look that said more than "thank you", it was a look that said "I love you" and much more. He then reached over to me and kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss, it was much more. It was a kiss that made me tingle all over. I don't know how long we held that kiss, but I do know it was a long time. I can still feel the warm effects his kiss has on me hours later as I am writing this entry. No one has ever had that effect on me, not even Karl. Rick is a wonderful kisser and much more. It's amazing that we ever fell in love considering the way we first met, but I'm glad we did. What happened to Rick only makes my love for him even stronger. I made a promise to him never to leave to his side and I will never break that promise.

21 September 2012

Rick's session has gone more smoothly today than on Wednesday. Rick easily managed to go halfway on the bars without any problems. Amy was very pleased with the small steps Rick is taking towards his rehabilitation. Rick is well on his way to getting back to a new normal way of life.

From Commander Rick Hunter's Personal Journal

3 October 2012

Max and Miriya became parents for the first time today. After my therapy session today, as I was getting ready to go home, Max came in with the good news. It's a girl and they are naming her Dana after Max's mother. It was amazing that Max and Miriya are parents considering the fact that no child has been born out of a human and a Zentraedi. The OBGYN did not know how long Miriya's pregnancy will be because not much is known of the Zentraedi race. They are all clones and none is known if a Zentraedi female can conceive a child, much less with a human partner.

I am so glad for Max and Miriya but at the same time, I am very concerned for the baby. I have a bad feeling that someone in UEG will want to use the baby as a guinea pig. I will have to tell Max to watch out for scientists in the UEG who will want to experiment Dana for "altruistic reasons".

From Captain Lisa Hayes' Personal Diary

21 November 2012

Today is Rick's final therapy session for the week. Amy is taking tomorrow and Friday off for Thanksgiving. Admiral Gloval is letting have tomorrow and Friday off for the Thanksgiving holiday also. Roy, Claudia, Rick, myself and the Terrible Trio will get together for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Considering all the troubles and trials that I went through this past year, I do have a lot to be thankful for. I am thankful for friends like Roy and Claudia but mostly for Rick. Rick came into my life at a time that I thought I would never fall in love with someone again. Rick is so warm and caring, I cannot think of anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with.

21 December 2012

Rick's therapy is going good as expected. He is progressing very well and he should be able to start taking small steps with the bio legs without assistance of the parallel bars. Amy is taking the Christmas and New Year's holiday off, so Rick will not begin therapy again until after the New Year. Rick asked me what I want for a Christmas present, I told him nothing. I already have my Christmas present in him. After almost loosing him when his VT crashed, him being alive and being near me, is all I could ask for Christmas.

10 January 2013

Rick told me this evening that he has something special to show me tomorrow I have a suspicion of what he wants to show men but I am going to let him show me tomorrow.

The next day

As Lisa walked into the therapy room, Rick as usual was sitting in his wheelchair and had a bright smile on his face. He told her to stay where she is standing.

"Lisa, I want to show you something."

Rick then slowly lifted himself out of the wheelchair. Amy was standing nearby to help Rick get up. Rick told her that he is doing fine but to stay nearby just in case he falls. Rick stood up on his two feet and smiled. Lisa looked at him with a smile as tears of joy fell from her face. "Oh Rick. Oh Rick" was all she managed to say. As Rick began to take steps towards her, he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

**Author's notes:** I wanted to include Habitat for Humanity in this story because it's a wonderful humantarian organization that builds modest homes for low income people and it deserves to be mentioned. They are currently hard at work rebuilding the Gulf Coast States of the Southern United States after Hurricane Katrina last year.

The brown water, black beret sailor I mentioned in this chapter is a real person and what he went through in Vietnam is true. His name is Dave Roever (pronounced Weaver). A brown water, black beret sailor is not the same as a Navy SEAL (SEa, Air, Land teams). Although they did work hand in hand with the SEALs.

For those of you who do not know what a white phosphorous grenade is, a white phosphorous grenade is a chemical grenade that burns white phosphorous. White phosphorous is a chemical that burns white hot and it will burn through anything, metal, rubber, plastic and skin. It cannot be put out with water, smothered with dirt or anything. It can only burn itself out.


	10. Chapter 10

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER TEN

Lisa gasped and rushed over to where Rick fell and went to her knees. Amy was already at Rick's side and was helping him up and into the wheelchair.

"I guess I need more practice." Rick said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Rick, honey. You did well. I'm so proud of you. But remember to take your time, ok?"

"I will Lisa. But this little set back will not stop me." Rick said with determination in his voice.

Lisa stayed on her knees as she kissed Rick who is now seated in his wheelchair. As Rick and Lisa were kissing, Amy smiled and turned her head, not wanting to look at the tender moment and trying to give them as much privacy as possible with her there. Rick and Lisa reminded Amy of how much in love she is with her boyfriend. She hoped that she and her boyfriend will be in love as long as Rick and Lisa are.

Just then, Kim's voice came over the PA system. "Will Captain Hayes please report to the conference room on the double? Captain Hayes please report to the conference room on the double."

"Rick, I have to…"

"Yes, I've heard you're wanted. I'll see you when you come home. Tell me what the meeting is all about. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Lisa said as she and Rick kissed.

When Lisa departed, Amy looked at Rick with a wistful smile on her face. Rick noticed the smile.

"Amy, what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, excuse me Commander Hunter, but you and Captain Hayes are so much in love. I am so envious of you. I love my boyfriend with all my heart but sometimes we just don't get along."

:"Well, Lisa and I didn't get along either when we first met, Amy."

"You didn't?"

"No. As a matter of fact, we started out like fire and jet fuel. You want to hear the whole story over lunch? Lisa had to leave early."

"You're my last appointment for the day. Sure, why not? Tell you what; I'll buy lunch for the both of us. What do you say?"

"I will accept you paying for lunch on one condition."

"What's that, Commander Hunter?"

"That you stop calling me Commander Hunter and start calling me Rick. You're not in the military, you're a civilian. I call you by your first name, you do the same."

Amy laughed. "Ok, no problem. I'll call you Rick."

Rick smiled at Amy. "Great. Let's go get lunch. I'm starved."

In the hospital cafeteria, Rick began telling Amy about how he and Lisa first met on Macross Island and the run-ins he had with Lisa after he joined the RDF. When Rick began telling Amy when he was fighting in the battle of Saturn's rings and he got upset at Lisa and called her Old Sourpuss, Amy was shocked.

"You called Captain Hayes an Old Sourpuss?"

"Oh yes. Right on the open net where everyone can hear. It's not something I'm proud of now but then, I was a rookie fighter pilot flying my first mission and at the same time trying not to get myself killed and here was Lisa getting on my case for what I thought was little things."

Rick then related how he rescued Lisa against her will at Mars Base Sara and how later on, he found out that was where her old boyfriend Karl Riber was stationed and was later killed. It was then, he began to understand Lisa. After they and Ben were POWs of the Zentraedi and they escaped with the help of Max, he began to appreciate Lisa even more. They kept running in each other and soon they became friends. It wasn't after Rick's air battle with Khyron that he really began to see how much Lisa meant to him. Amy was enthralled with Rick's story.

"Wow. What a story. And here you are again, almost killed by the Zentraedi and your legs have to amputated and Captain Hayes is still by your side."

"That's correct."

"Wow. If only I can have that kind of love and relationship with my boyfriend."

"Amy, every relationship will have its high and its lows. The trick is, is not let the lows overshadow the highs. You need to communicate with your boyfriend and keep that line of communication open. Always keep talking with each other. The last piece of advice I can give to you, is to never go to bed angry at each other." Rick said with a smile.

"I will remember that, Rick."

"Great. My assistant is coming to take me home. I will see you day after tomorrow?"

"That's correct. Remember to do those muscle exercises I gave to you."

"I will Amy. Good bye."

"Good bye Rick. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

From Captain Lisa Hayes' Personal Diary

3 April 2013

Today is the day. Rick's rehabilitation has been completed. Amy has said that Rick has completed his therapy and Dr. Wainwright has cleared Rick to fly again. Rick walks almost like he used to. Rick is so excited and I am excited for him. I am also nervous for Rick as I always am. I try my best to hide my fears but I always get nervous and fearful whenever Rick flies. But it's something that Rick enjoys doing and it's his life. I do not want him to change his life just because of my fears.

Roy has put Rick back on flying status and Rick is returning to Skull Squadron as CO. Today is Rick's first day back on duty and Rick is going to the squadron's ready room to meet the new pilots.

Skull Squadron's ready room

Outside the squadron's ready room, Max and was waiting for Rick with a big smile on his face. Rick came walking up with Lisa next to him. Max saluted and Rick returned the salute without much fanfare. Max then put out his hand and Rick took it. But instead of shaking Max's hand, Rick embraced him.

"Welcome back Rick. It's been too long."

"Good to be back Max."

Max then embraced Lisa.

"Lisa, it's good to see you again."

"Same here Max. Where is Miriya?"

"She's doing paperwork."

"Oh, I see. How's Dana doing?"

"Dana's growing everyday."

"That's good to hear Max."

"Thank you Lisa. Want to meet the new pilots, sir?"

"Yes."

"Attention on deck!" Max yelled in his best command voice.

The noisy ready room suddenly went quiet as pilots stood on their feet.

"That's ok everyone, as you were, at ease." Rick said waving his hands. He was never much into military pomp and circumstance. Lisa just smiled and shook her head.

Rick went to each pilot and shook the hand of everyone. Lieutenant Hans Zimmerman, Flight Lieutenant Shane O'Connor, Ensign John Chung, 1st Lieutenant Steve Johnson, and the squadron's first human female pilot 2nd Lieutenant Sarah Hammond.

The pilot scramble siren started blasting in the middle of introductions. Rick turned to Lisa. "I have to go, Lisa."

Lisa had a look of concern on her face and she was very scared for Rick. "Please be careful, Rick."

"Don't worry, Lisa. Even though you're not in the cockpit with me, I know you're flying with me."

Lisa knew it was useless trying to talk Rick out of not flying; she just wrapped her arms around Rick's neck, stood on her toes and kissed him. "Please come back to me, Rick."

"I will Lisa. I promise."

Rick rushed off to get into his flight suit. After he suited up, as Rick ran up to his veritech, he slowed down when he noticed the familiar black skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger on the twin tails. He froze for a moment, not sure if he can climb into the cockpit. He shook off the feeling because he knew he have to exorcize his demons. Also, he has a job to do. His crew chief, Chet, was there to welcome him back and to assist him in buckling himself into the cockpit seat.

"Welcome back sir."

"Thank you Chet."

"Ok sir. Your veritech is full of fuel, your gun pod is loaded and you have your full compliment of Sparrow and Sidewinder missiles. Good luck and come back to us safe, sir."

"I will Chet. Thanks."

Rick taxied Skull One to the runway. Rick received clearance from the tower to take off. Rick put the engines into afterburner, pushed open the throttle and began speeding down the runway. He pitched the nose up 10 degrees and soon Rick was airborne.

"Macross Control, this is Skull Leader, Skull Flight is airborne."

Lieutenant Mitchell in the control tower answered. "Roger Skull Leader, go to coordinates 47.622N – 122.349W. We have rebel Zentraedi activity in New Seattle. Be advised they do have battle pods so expect to be engaged in an air battle."

"Roger Macross Control, en route to New Seattle. Skull Flight is going supersonic."

It had taken Skull Squadron over an hour to get to New Seattle, even going supersonic. As they flew into the outskirts of the city, battle pods were everywhere and shooting at will. People were running everywhere, buildings were on fire and chaos was reigning everywhere. Battle pods began to scatter and the veritechs began to give chase and started to engage the battle pods. Flight Lieutenant O'Connor yelled on the tactical net. "Commander Battle pod behind you on your 6!"

Immediately, Rick put Skull One into a vertical climb, pulling a tremendous amount of g-force, putting a severe strain on his body. Rick grunted trying not to black out. Seconds later, Rick looped over and fired off a Sidewinder missile at the battle pod that was chasing him. The battle pod exploded into a fireball of metal and exploding fuel. _That's for Ben. _Other pilots shot off their missiles. Seconds later, the battle pods broke off and began to run.

"Should we go after them, sir?"

"No, let them go. They have enough fighting for one day. We'll finish them off another day. Is everyone alive and breathing?"

All seven pilots including Max and Miriya answered. Over an hour later, Lieutenant Mitchell noticed 8 veritechs approaching the airfield through her binoculars. Seconds later, Rick's voice came over the radio. "Macross Control, Skull Flight requesting clearance to land."

"Roger, Skull Flight. You are cleared to land on runway 6. Welcome back."

Rick was the first to land. As Rick taxied his veritech, Rick looked off the side and saw Lisa standing on the flight line, excitedly waving her hands. Rick's crew chief climbed up to the canopy. "Welcome back sir."

"Thanks Chet. It's good to be back."

"Go ahead sir. I'll park your veritech."

"Thanks Chet."

After Rick climbed down, Lisa ran as fast as she could. Rick held out his arms and Lisa jumped into his arms, put her arms around Rick's neck and cried.

"I told you I'll be back, Lisa." Rick said quietly.

Lisa didn't say anything. She just started kissing Rick. The other pilots walked past them and smiled. None of them wanted to bother Rick and Lisa's private moment.

The next day

_I hate paperwork. It's the downside of being a commanding officer. _Rick said to himself as he was mulling over the mountains of paperwork, Roy came into Rick's office whistling.

"What are you doing little brother?"

Rick didn't say anything. Just gave Roy a "What do you think I'm doing?" look.

"Oh yes, paperwork. I have to do that too. Well, come on. Take a break from the paperwork."

"What you have in mind, Roy?"

"Well, when you were in your coma, I promised you that when you come out of your coma, you and I will do an air race."

"You mean right now?"

"Sure, why not? It beats doing paperwork"

"I don't think Admiral Gloval will like us racing in the veritechs."

"Did I say we're racing in the veritechs?"

On the runway of the airfield, were two identical Cessna Skyhawk single engine turboprop airplanes.

"It's not your fanjet, Rick."

"No, but I guess it will do."

Standing at the airfield were Lisa, Claudia, Admiral Gloval, the bridge bunnies, Max and Miriya, members of Rick's squadron and other pilots. Admiral Gloval walked up to Rick and Roy.

"Captain Fokker, Commander Hunter. The start and the finish line is the end of the runway and it's clearly marked. You will be flying identical airplanes. Here are your maps. Your route is as follows. You will fly past Monument City and Granite City and on to New Denver. At New Denver, you will fly south toward Colorado Springs. At the top of Pike's Peak, there will be a red flag which is your signal to turn east towards New Macross City. I will be in the control tower giving you the signal to start your engines and to take off. Gentlemen, go to your airplanes."

A collective cheer came up from the crowd. As Rick and Roy walked towards their airplanes, many of the pilots began collecting money for bets, including some of Rick's own pilots. Rick frowned at what the pilots were doing.

"Oh come on, Rick. Let the pilots have some fun. We're not the highest paid people in the RDF, you know."

Chet, Rick's crew chief was standing at the side of the plane with the door open.

"Ok sir. There is not much I can do for you but to say you are loaded with fuel. Good luck, sir."

"Thanks Chet."

Just then, Lisa ran up to the plane to give Rick a good luck kiss.

"Good luck Rick. I'm pulling for you."

"Thanks Lisa." Just then, Rick realized that the plane has two seats, which gave Rick an idea. "Lisa, get in on the other side. You're flying with me."

"What?"

"Get in on the other side. You're my navigator and passenger."

"But you'll be at a disadvantage. I'll be extra weight."

"It doesn't matter, Lisa. Think of yourself as my good luck charm. Besides, the last time we flew together was when I rescued you from Alaska Base. Chet, open the passenger's side door for Captain Hayes."

"Yes sir."

As Lisa was buckling herself in, she looked over at Roy's plane and noticed Claudia getting into Roy's plane.

"Rick, Claudia's getting into Roy's plane."

"Oh, so we're no longer at a weight disadvantage."

Seconds later, Roy's voice came over the radio. "Nice try Rick. You're trying to weasel your way into a rematch when I beat you saying I had an unfair advantage because I'm the only one in my plane."

"You've known me almost my entire life, Roy. You know I wouldn't do something like that."

"Sure, Rick. Well, it won't matter anyway because I will get my revenge on you for showing up my pilots on Macross Island with your Mockingbird."

"Sorry Roy, but I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. Besides, I won't need boosters when you eat my tail wind when we get to Pike's Peak."

"We shall see, little brother, we shall see."

Seconds later, Admiral Gloval's voice came over the radio. "Gentlemen, start your engines."

"Captain Fokker, taxi onto runway 5. Commander Hunter, taxi onto runway 6."

"Ready? Take off!"

Rick and Roy revved up their engines at the same time, pushed the throttle forward and began going down the runway. Seconds later, both planes were airborne. Several minutes later, both planes disappeared over the horizon.

Several hours later, Lieutenant Mitchell began scanning the western skies with her binoculars searching for two Piper airplanes. She spotted two dots approaching but they were still too far away so she waited. A minute later, she spotted two single engine turboprop planes approaching the tower. They were very close to each other. She radioed Admiral Gloval.

"Admiral Gloval, I see two Piper Skyhawk planes approaching from the west."

"Thank you Lieutenant Mitchell. Captain Fokker, Commander Hunter. Do a fly by of the finish line so we can see the tail number of the plane that crosses the finish line first, then go ahead and land."

Roy at the last minute slowed down for a split second then fed more fuel into the engine and made the finish line just barely ahead of Rick.

Roy landed first, followed by Rick a split second later. A collective cheer came up from the crowd when Rick, Lisa, Roy and Claudia came out of their airplanes. Rick went over and hugged Roy.

"You cheated. You know that, Roy."

"I didn't cheat. I just used a trick your father taught me when I was with the flying circus."

"That's what I mean, you cheated."

Roy shook his head and jabbed Rick in his shoulder. Lisa came over and hugged Roy.

"Congratulations Roy. Good flying."

"Thanks Lisa."

Admiral Gloval came down from the control tower and shook Roy's hand.

"Congratulations Captain Fokker. Nice flying."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you like to say a few words on your victory?"

"No sir, I don't. But I do like to ask Commander Grant a question."

"What's that, Roy?"

Roy turned to Claudia who was standing next to him. He then reached into the pants pocket of his flight suit. In the palm of his hand was a small black box. He then went on one knee and opened the box revealing an engagement ring.

"Claudia Grant, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

THE PROMISE

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Lisa's quarters later that evening

Lisa and Rick were sitting on the couch. Rick had his amputated legs on top of Lisa's lap as Lisa was massaging Rick's back and legs after the race. Rick was still in shock after he lost to Roy in the air race by a split second.

"I can't believe Roy beat me by using a trick my dad taught him!"

"But not by much Rick. You could have won the race, you know."

"And I would have won too, if Roy didn't cheat."

"Oh come on, Rick. Let it go. It was only a race." Lisa said soothingly as she moved over to Rick's head and began to kiss Rick's neck.

"What are you trying to do, Lisa? Are you trying to make me forget I've lost the race?"

"What do you think?" Lisa asked seductively.

"Well if you are, you're doing a very good job at it."

Lisa laughed seductively. "I'm glad I am."

Rick turned to face Lisa and took her hands in his. Rick looked at Lisa with love in his eyes. "I'm glad you never have given up on me, Lisa. I love you with all my heart." Rick said quietly. Lisa didn't say anything. Instead, she reached in and parted her lips. Rick met her and soon they were locked in a passionate kiss.

The following Saturday

Even though it was a Saturday and Rick and Lisa didn't have to report for duty, Rick still woke up early, started cooking breakfast and let Lisa sleep in. The aroma of coffee being brewed and breakfast cooking, stirred Lisa's senses. "Oh, Rick my love. You don't have to cook breakfast." Lisa decided it was time to get up and eat the breakfast that Rick was cooking. Lisa picked up a white terry cloth robe and put it over her nude body. But she didn't cover herself completely. She tied her bathrobe belt very loosely so she can let a little of the middle of her body to show. Especially her cleavage, stomach, thigh and leg show. _I want to drive him a little crazy. I think I will have a little fun with him. _Lisa said to herself in a devilish tone of voice. She looked at herself in a full length mirror to see she if she had the right looks and then walked into the kitchen. When Lisa walked into the kitchen, Rick was at the stove and had his back turned to Lisa. When he heard Lisa's footsteps, he turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful. What do…you…want…for…breakfast?" When Rick saw Lisa's partially bathrobe covered body, his jaw dropped wide open.

_I think I got just the reaction I wanted from Rick. _Lisa smirked to herself. She then strutted over to Rick with a little swivel to her hips, put her index finger on Rick's jaw and closed his mouth, She then kissed Rick lightly on the lips and spoke to Rick with a seductive voice of an old time Hollywood movie vixen.

"Good morning, chef. I would like a Denver omelet with white toast and hash brown potatoes. I would like to have it fast and I would like to have it hot. I don't like to have my breakfast cold. Got it?"

Rick was dumbstruck. All he could do was to gulp and nod his head yes.

"Good. Now, go ahead and cook my breakfast. I don't like to wait long for my breakfast. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll go ahead and pour myself a cup of coffee while I wait for my breakfast."

Rick turned around and had to shake his head in order to clear it. He then went to the refrigerator to get the ham, green pepper and onion. He then went to the freezer to get a bag of frozen hash brown potatoes.

Lisa stood off to the side to watch Rick cook. As she was watching, Lisa laughed wickedly to herself. _I think I got him all hot and bothered._

Rick cooked Lisa's breakfast in what seem to be record time. As they sat down and eat breakfast, Rick had difficulty eating his breakfast because he was sitting across from Lisa and she had part of her cleavage showing. Lisa was having fun. Rick finished eating first and was sipping his coffee with his head down waiting for Lisa to finish. Lisa ate slowly as possible so she can tease Rick for as long as she can. When Lisa finally finished eating her breakfast, she walked normally over to Rick, wrapped her arms around Ricks' shoulders, kissed him on the cheek and giggled.

"I'm sorry if I teased you too much, Rick but I just wanted to have a little fun with you. Thank you for cooking breakfast. Now, why don't you go into the living room while I wash the dishes?"

"Thanks Lisa. Maybe I'll use the time to take a cold shower." Rick said as he quickly got up from the dining table. When he left the kitchen, Lisa laughed evilly to herself. _Maybe I should do this more often._

Later in the evening

Lisa and Rick were sitting on the couch after eating a take out Chinese dinner talking about future plans. Rick had his arm around Lisa's shoulder and looking at her with love in his eyes.

"Rick, when would you like to get married?"

Rick did not say a word.

"Rick? Rick?" Lisa turned her head and looked at Rick. "You're not even listening to one word I am saying to you, aren't you?"

Rick wasn't listening. He had the lost in love look in his eyes. Lisa figured the only way to get him out of his trance was to kiss him. So she bent her head and kissed him quickly on the lips. Rick blinked and shook his head to get himself out of the spell he was under.

"Sorry Lisa. What were you saying?"

Lisa laughed. "I thought so. If was this easy to put you under my spell, we should do this more often. What I was saying to you is when would you like to get married?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about we do it on Monday when the Macross courthouse opens? We don't have to worry about weddings, dresses and who should we invite." Rick said with a grin on his face.

Lisa immediately frowned at Rick's suggestion. _Oh-oh, I think that was a bad idea._ Rick said to himself.

"No, Rick! I don't want a quickie Las Vegas style wedding. I want a church wedding with me in a wedding dress and you in a tuxedo. I want Admiral Gloval to give me away, Vanessa, Kim and Sammie as my bride maids and Claudia as my maid of honor."

Rick immediately raised his hands and waved it as if he was surrendering. "Ok, ok, ok. I was only kidding, Lisa."

"I hope you were. Because if you weren't, the engagements off for real." Lisa said as she grinned. She then thought of an idea and her face really brightened.

"I have an idea, Rick. How about we do a double wedding with Roy and Claudia?"

"A double wedding, you're not serious are you, Lisa! That would be a nightmare!"

"How it would be a nightmare, Rick?"

"What if they want a different wedding from what we want for starters? What if we want a traditional wedding and they want something different? They would probably want a different cake from what we want. What if they don't want to be married at the same time as we do? Also, think of the logistical nightmare it would be, like trying to find a reception hall big enough. Let's think about us for a change, Lisa."

"Ok, Rick." Lisa said with disappointment in her voice.

The following Monday

Lisa and Claudia was enjoying a mid morning break at the officer's lounge.

"I asked Rick on Saturday about us having a double wedding."

"What did he say?"

"He said no."

"Don't worry about it, Lisa. I asked Roy the same thing last night and he also said no."

"Do you want a double wedding Claudia?"

"Yes I do. We almost never done anything alone by ourselves, and Rick and Roy, well, those two almost seemed joined at the hip. What was Rick's reason for not having a double wedding?"

"Oh, you know the usual excuses. What if you want a different wedding from us, different wedding cake, where to find a reception hall that is big enough. What was Roy's reason?"

"The same reason as Rick's."

"I want to have a double wedding too. I was very surprised when Rick said no. What are we going to do, Claudia?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can use our feminine charms to convince our men to see things our way. Let's come up with something."

Later that same evening

Lisa spent the rest of the day thinking over of how she will win over Rick to her idea of having a double wedding. A lot of the ideas she came up with, she rejected outright because she realized it would be too overt. At the end of the duty day, Lisa came back to her quarters first. Lisa usually leaves duty first. Rick after flying with the squadron, had a mountain of paperwork to do. He had to fill out intelligence reports for S-2. Then it was reports for maintenance for any damaged VT. Then it was the causality reports for S-1 so it can be sent up the chain of command to Admiral Gloval, the chaplain and the next of kin. Then it was typing out the condolence letter for the next of kin. It was one part of the job that Rick especially does not like to do. It is always difficult to tell a wife or a parent that their loved one is dead, especially on something that is cold and impersonal as a letter that is typed and printed by a computer. He felt that it was his duty as squadron commander to personally notify the family. But he leaves that job to the professionals as the CAO.

In her quarters in the SDF-1, Lisa was cooking dinner and still mulling over what to say to Rick about having a double wedding when she heard the door being open and Rick trudging in. Rick looked like he went 12 rounds with a heavyweight boxer. He didn't even bother to change out of his flight suit.

"Rick you look exhausted!"

"I am exhausted. We've been chasing rebel Zentraedi all over the country today. We barely had enough time to eat lunch today. Lisa, can you check with Force Intelligence tomorrow about whether or not their intelligence reports are correct? It seems that the briefings we been receiving doesn't add up."

"Yes, I'll check with Force Intelligence tomorrow morning. Get out of your flight suit and take a shower. I'll put the teapot on the stove and get the water boiling so you have a cup of hot tea and we'll eat dinner. Later on, I'll massage your legs and your back. Now go."

Lisa was massaging Rick's back after eating dinner. Lisa decided it would be a good time to tell Rick about having a double wedding.

"Rick."

"Yes Lisa."

"I talked to Claudia today about having a double wedding…"

Rick was exasperated. "Lisa, I thought we went over this on Saturday and we agreed we will not do it. How can Claudia be your maid of honor when she will be marrying at the same time? I want Roy to be my best man but he can't if we have a double wedding. Who will be your maid of honor and my best man if Claudia and Roy will be marrying at the same time with us?"

"We'll have Max to be your best man and Miriya to be my maid of honor."

"Ok. Then who will be looking over their baby if they're in the wedding?"

"I'm sure Max and Miriya will be able to find someone to look after baby Dana."

"Did you talk with Claudia on who will be their maid of honor and best man?"

"Yes, of course. Claudia's brother Vince will be Roy's best man and Vince's wife Jean will be Claudia's maid of honor."

Rick turned his head around to face Lisa. "You two really thought this over, didn't you?"

"Of course we did. Think about it, Rick. Think of all the fun we'll have."

"Think of the hassle and all the problems we'll have."

"Rick you're being unreasonable!"

"No, I'm being practical. No, for the last time no. And that is final."

Nine months later

"Hey little brother, are you ready to go? Balloon is about ready to go up."

"I'm almost ready, Roy but I'm having trouble tying my bow tie. Can you help me?"

"Sure. No problem, Rick."

"I guess it must be nerves."

"Hey, you think you're nervous, think of what I'm going through right now. And…there we are. Good to go. Let go Rick" Roy said as he patted Rick shoulder.

Max Sterling then walked in. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go Max." Rick said. The trio along with Vince Grant, Claudia's brother walked out to the chapel from the side room.

The chapel was filled to capacity. There were so many people; the wedding had to be moved to the bigger chapel. Many familiar people were in the chapel. Exedore, Rick's crew chief Chet, many pilot friends of Roy and Rick, even Dr. Wainwright and Amy Garcia, Rick's physical therapist, along with her boyfriend was in the chapel. As the four men walked into the chapel, an organist was playing music softly. The chaplain nodded his head as a signal to the organist to start playing. She began playing Bach's "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring". Vanessa, Kim and Sammie began walking the aisle with pilot friends. Miriya then came down the aisle, then Jean Grant, Claudia's sister-in-law and Vince Grant's wife. After Jean had taken her place, children of pilots served as the flower girls and ring bearers.

After the children stopped, the organist began playing Wagner's Bridal Chorus. Everyone in the chapel stood on their feet. Claudia dressed in a traditional white bridal dress with a very long train came walking down being escorted by her father, Joshua Grant. Roy couldn't help but smile as he saw Claudia walking down the aisle. After they stopped, Claudia's father kissed Claudia and she took her place beside Roy.

Instead of stopping, the organist continued playing. Lisa started down the aisle being escorted by Admiral Gloval. Lisa was dressed in an off the shoulder bridal dress. She had baby breath's flowers in her hair and carrying a bouquet of roses, baby roses and baby breath's flowers. Lisa looked like an antebellum bride from the American South. Seeing Lisa walking down the aisle at their wedding, Rick had his breath taken away. She looked so beautiful. As he watched Lisa walking down the aisle, Rick's thoughts turned to the day when he crashed his VT and his legs had to be amputated. Rick never thought he would live to see this day. That thought hit him like a sledgehammer and he started to cry. Max put his hand on Rick's shoulder. Thinking exactly what Rick was thinking and seeing Rick cry, made Lisa cry also. _After all we been through, I can't believe I'm marrying this wonderful man. Oh Dad, I wish you were alive to see me marry Rick. You would love him._ When Lisa and Admiral Gloval stopped near Rick, he took her hand and they faced the chaplain. The organist stopped playing and the chaplain began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to unite these two couples, Richard Thomas Hunter and Elizabeth Grace Hayes, and Roy Charles Fokker and Claudia Louise Grant into the bonds holy wedlock. If anyone here can show just cause why these two couples should not wed, let him or her speak now or forever hold their peace."

Immediately Roy turned his body around and flashed a "don't you even think about it or I'll court martial you" look at the audience. He heard a rumor of some of the pilots wanting to speak up of why he should not marry Claudia as a joke. Several of the pilots immediately clammed up and there was laughter from the audience Roy nodded his head and turned back around to face the chaplain.

The chaplain recited the vows to Roy and Claudia first. As Rick and Lisa repeated the vows the chaplain recited, they spoke with pure love in their eyes. Rick and Lisa's eyes began misting as they promised to love, honor, cherish and obey, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do they part. When the chaplain pronounced the two couples husband and wife and allowed them to kiss, Rick and Lisa kissed and kept on kissing until Max had to tell them to stop and had to literally pull them apart. Rick and Lisa blush a little when the audience laughed.

Because of the double wedding, the officer's club had to be rented out for the reception. Instead of having one big wedding cake, Roy and Claudia, Rick and Lisa decided to each have their own small wedding cake. At the cake cutting ceremony, Rick decided to have a little fun with Lisa by shoving a piece of cake into Lisa's mouth. Lisa gasped at the shock of having the cake shoved in her mouth but recovered quickly and got her revenge by doing the same thing to Rick but added by grinding the cake into Rick's face.

Rick had to go to the bathroom to wash the cake off his face so he can look presentable when the photographer will be photographing their first toast. At the toast, the photographer clicked the picture when Lisa and Rick sipped the champagne. Then they kissed as the photographer clicked another picture. They kept on kissing when Max tried to pull them apart. Rick shoved Max away causing everyone to burst out laughing. Lisa laughed through the kiss when she saw what Rick had done. Max and Miriya had to get together to pull Lisa and Rick apart.

"Come on you two. Get a room first before you do it." Max said jokingly.

24 hours later

Roy and Claudia decided to honeymoon in Vermont for the autumn colors. Claudia was happy when she learned that her beloved native New England escaped the wrath of Dolza's Rain. Roy and Lisa decided to honeymoon at a resort in Fiji. They were happy to learn that the South Pacific Island also escaped Dolza's Rain. It had taken Rick and Lisa over a day to reach the island because many of the jumbo jets were destroyed in the Rain. They did however, managed to get on board of one of the few civilian airlines that still flew the big 747 jets.

It was night when Rick and Lisa reached the resort hotel. At the hotel, Rick and Lisa reached the door to their room. Rick opened the door and without saying a word, he swept Lisa off her feet and into his arms. When he realized that he was about to carry Lisa across the threshold, Rick eyes began misting considering what happened to him over a year ago. Lisa reached over and kissed Rick. Rick spotted the bed and gently carried Lisa over to the bed and laid her down. Rick looked into Lisa's emerald green eyes with love in his eyes.

"I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too."

Rick leaned in and tenderly kissed Lisa on the lips. They slowly and gently began touching each other. They wanted to take their time. They wanted to make love, not have sex. Rick slowly began moving his hands up and down Lisa's arms. Lisa began to feel erotic sparks going up and down her spine. Lisa then looped her arms around Rick's neck and pushed him more tightly against her lips.

Rick broke off their kiss, then started slowly, softly and tenderly to kiss her neck and throat. Lisa moaned softly then reared her head back giving Rick easier access to her neck. Rick's kissing of her neck, started to send shivers up and down Lisa's spine. She began to whisper Rick's name as Rick continued to kiss Lisa's erotic zone on her neck. Rick then began to nibble and tug at Lisa's earlobe. Hearing Rick's excited breathing in her ear, made Lisa's heart beat faster and her breathing to quicken.

Having dressed for the tropical weather, Rick and Lisa started slowly to peel each others clothes off. Lisa was wearing a white halter top shirt that was tied in the front near her stomach, a wrap around sarong and sandals. Rick was dressed in a white cotton shirt, shorts and sandals. Rick started by untying the knot in front of Lisa's halter shirt. Then he slowly unbuttoning Lisa's shirt. When he had the front of Lisa's shirt fully unbuttoned, Rick slowly began to feel and touch Lisa's smooth skin. Then he felt something unusual, her chest was bare. Lisa wasn't wearing a bra. He broke off their kiss.

"Lisa, you haven't been wearing a bra since we changed clothes on the plane. Didn't you?"

"Of course, I'm not wearing a bra. I didn't want to wear a bra in this tropical heat. It would be too confining. Besides, I wanted to surprise you with a little wedding present of my own before we start making love."

"Why you tease."

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?"

"You sure are."

Rick returned to kissing Lisa. He slowly removed Lisa's shirt. When her chest was bare, Rick slowly started to plant kisses on Lisa's chest. He planted his lips on Lisa's left breast, slowly started to suckle the nipple of her breast. He then began to nibble, bite and tease the nipple, kicking Lisa's desires into overdrive. He then started to do the same on her right nipple. Lisa started to moan more loudly, her breathing began to come out in short pants, causing her to lie down on the bed. Rick followed her down and began to cover her stomach with kisses. Rick's fingers started to slowly untie the knot in Lisa's sarong. After he unwound the sarong, he tossed it to the side. He noticed that she was wearing lavender silk bikini panties. He sat up on the bed and began to soak in Lisa's almost naked body. What he saw took his breath away. Her beautiful skin, her athletic toned body, her brown hair and the lavender panties made her look so sexy and he told her so. "Lisa, you are so sexy and beautiful. Words just can't describe how beautiful you are." Rick said quietly. Lisa didn't say a word. How can her when the man she loves and is married to say those words to her. Rick returned to proceed to remove Lisa's silk panties. He slowly planted kisses on her legs as he removed the panties.

Then it was Lisa's turn to take Rick's clothes off. She began by slowly unbuttoning Rick's shirt. As she unbuttoned Rick's shirt one at a time, she kissed Rick's chest each time. After she fully unbuttoned Rick's shirt, she tugged and pulled Rick's shirt and then tossed it to the side. She began to kiss Rick's bare chest. As she began to kiss and tease Rick's nipples, Rick began to moan and whisper Lisa's name. She then unbuckled Rick's belt, unbuttoned the front of his shorts and then slowly unzipped Rick's shorts. Shortly after, Rick and Lisa were both naked. Their kissing became more deep and passionate, causing their touching of each other more sensitive. The desire to make love became more urgent. Rick slowly began to shift over to be on top of Lisa, while at the same time kissing her lips more passionately. Rick and Lisa then looked at each other and did not say a word. The look in their eyes said all that needs to be said.

The next morning

Rick was the first to wake up. The symphony of the crashing waves was a natural alarm clock that Rick didn't mind waking up to. He didn't know what time it was because there wasn't an alarm clock in the room and Rick laid his watch somewhere nearby. He knew they had slept for a long time because of the jet lag and they made love the night before. He was hungry and he was almost certain Lisa is too. He looked over to his side and noticed strands of brown hair on his chest and a slender arm draped over his body. Lisa was still sleeping. He looked over at his wife. _I can't believe this wonderful exquisite woman is my wife. Oh Lisa, I will never break my vows to you. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my life._ He began to take in Lisa's face and lightly began to trace the outline of her face with his finger. He then put his nose into Lisa's hair and took in a deep breath like he smelled a rose. _God, her hair even smells sexy._

Lisa began to stir a little. _Oh no, I didn't wanted to wake her._ Lisa blinked to get her eyes in focus. What she saw made her smile.

"Good morning beautiful. Sorry if I awake you. I didn't want to wake you. Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful sleeping?"

Lisa giggled. "Not until now. Good morning handsome. Slept well last night?"

"I slept really well. You know, I have the most wonderful dream last night. I dreamed that I made love to the most beautiful woman in the world. Oh that's right, it wasn't a dream. It was you."

Lisa laughed. "You're such a sweet talker. I'm hungry, how about you?"

"I'm starved."

"Good. Let's shower and get dressed and go downstairs to the restaurant. I'm hoping they're still serving breakfast."

Lisa and Rick stepped into the shower and began to wash themselves. It had taken them a long time to take a shower because of all the kissing and touching they did. They finally managed to shower and get dressed. They were happy to find out they were able to get a late breakfast. After breakfast, they decided to explore the island. Rick who was walking in a low cut swimming trunks, used to be self conscious of his bio legs. But now, he could care less about what people think when they see him walking around in his bio legs. He considers it to be a part of him.

Not far from the hotel, they came upon a waterfall. It was something none of them had ever seen before and it took their breath away because it was so beautiful. They started to walk away from the hotel on the beach. Soon, they came upon a cove. There was no one else at the cove. They sat and listened to the ocean. Afterward, they started to chase each other and played in the water. Watching Lisa in her skimpy hot pink string bikini frolicking in the ocean, Rick couldn't take it anymore. He gently grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her to him and starting to passionately kiss her. Lisa felt the bulge in Rick's swimming trunks growing. She withdrew her lips and smiled seductively at Rick.

"Why Rick Hunter, am I making you horny?"

"When I'm kissing someone as beautiful as you, I can't help it." Rick said innocently.

"Well, do you want some relief?"

"Please."

Lisa returned to kissing Rick. Rick slowly untied the simple knots Lisa did to her bikini. Very soon Lisa and Rick were naked and were making love. As Lisa was making love to her husband, she remembered back to when she was at the ship's hospital's waiting room to wait out Rick's operation. She remembered her daydream of her and Rick making love on a tropical island beach. She can't believe that her daydream was coming true. It was almost like her imagination was in overdrive. Only except it wasn't imaginary, it was for real.

A year later

Skull Squadron was wrapping up their patrol. Lieutenant Mitchell gave them clearance to land and everyone began taxing off the runway. Flight Lieutenant O'Connor noticed Lisa standing just off the flight line and waving her hands excitedly at Rick. In his thick Irish brogue, he radioed Rick.

"Commander Hunter. Sir, isn't that your wife standing near the flight line?"

"Yes it is, Shane."

Rick parked his veritech but kept the engines running. Chet climbed the ladder just as Rick was raising the canopy.

'Sir, Captain Hunter says she has something very important to tell you and it can't wait. Go ahead sir. I'll park your VT."

"Thanks Chet."

As Rick was walking to Lisa, he noticed Lisa has a big smile on her face. But that wasn't all he noticed. He noticed there was an absolute glow to her face. Rick came up to his wife and kissed her.

"Hello Lisa."

"Hello sweetheart. Rick, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember these past few days, I haven't been feeling well and I told you that I think I may had missed my menstrual period?"

"Yes."

"I went to the base hospital today and they had taken some tests of me and guess what the doctor told me?"

It had taken some moments for Rick to register what Lisa said to him, wasn't feeling well for several days, missed menstrual period. He then had a surprised look on his face. "No...No…you're…you're pregnant? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY?"

Lisa nodded her head excitedly and smiled as tears of joy came streaming down her face. Rick let out a yell of joy, then grabbed Lisa by the waist, lifted her up above his head and started to spin her around. Then, he gently put her back down and started to kiss her. By now, Max, Miriya and Rick's co-pilots gathered around Rick and Lisa and started to congratulate them. Then Rick just thought of something.

"Lisa, do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes I do." Lisa said as she reached into her white uniform jacket pocket and handed Rick her cell phone. Rick speed dialed a number.

"Hello, is Captain Fokker there? This is Commander Hunter. Thank you."

"Roy, this is Rick. I have something to tell you. Lisa had to go to the hospital today because she hasn't been feeling well for the past several days. Guess what the doctor told her? That's right, she's pregnant. You know what that means big brother? That's right; I've won, so pay up. I'm expecting my money from you by the end of the day. Bye."

As Rick was handing the cell phone back to Lisa, she had a shocked look on her face. "Rick, don't tell me you and Roy made a…"

Rick frantically waved his arms trying to calm a panicked Lisa. "It was just a small bet between Roy and me, Lisa. Besides, I have to be first in something after Roy cheated in the air race."

"He didn't cheat, Rick. He just used a trick he learned from your father."

"Hey, why are you sticking up for him, Lisa? I'm your husband. You suppose to be sticking up for me."

"Oh come on Rick. It was just a race."

Max then approached the playfully bickering couple. "Boss, I'll do the paperwork. Let's celebrate Lisa's pregnancy. I'll make the phone calls. Who would you like to invite?"

Rick turned to Lisa. "Would you like to invite the usual gang Lisa, Roy and Claudia, Admiral Gloval, Vanessa, Kim, Sammie, Max and Miriya?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ok, you heard her. Let's meet at the officer's club in an hour. An hour sounds good to you?"

"It sounds good to me."

Rick and Lisa put their arms around each others waist, and started to walk away from the flight line. "Do you have an idea on what would you like to name the baby, Rick?"

"If it's a boy, how about we name him after my father, Jack?"

"How about we name him after my father, Donald?"

"I thought you and your father didn't get along?"

"So? That doesn't mean I don't want to what maybe my son to be named after him."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"What would you like to name the baby if we have a girl?"

"That's a hard one. How about we name her after my mother Susan?"

"No. Let's name her after my mother, Sarah."

"Oh boy, looks like we'll have to go to a bookstore and by a baby naming book."

"I guess we have to. Well, before then how about you throw out some names to me?"

"Ok, how about David?"

"It sounds promising."

"Ok, how does Homer sound to you?"

"Rick, no! No one names their son Homer these days. Not after that cartoon."

"Oh, that's right. Well, how about Daniel then?"

"That sounds better. How about giving me some girl names?"

"Michelle?"

"I like that name. Care to give me another name?"

"Julia?"

"Hmm, I'm not all that crazy about that name."

"Patricia?"

Lisa shook her head. "I don't like that name either."

"Ok, how about Anna?"

"It sounds better."

"You know we'll have to eventually come up with a name. You know what will happen if we don't?"

"Yes, everybody will tell us; 'Why don't you name your baby after me? What's wrong with my name?'"

"That's correct."

**THE END**

Author's Notes

I have used a lot of military terminology in this novella. Those of you who are not in the military or never been in the military may not know a lot of military terms I've used. So to help decipher what I've written, here is a short explanation of military terminology for your information or if you would like to use it in a future story.

S-1, G-1, J-1 – Personnel  
S-2, G-2, J-2 – Intelligence  
S-3, G-3, J-3 – Operations  
S-4, G-4, J-4 – Logistics  
S-5, G-5, J-5 – Public Affairs  
S-6, G-6, J-6 – Information Management  
S-7, G-7, J-7 – Usually there is no office using that number designation  
S-8, G-8, J-8 – Resource Management or Finance

These are staff offices that help a military unit run smoothly. S – Staff (Usually squadron level in the Air Force and Navy aviation units. Marine and some Army aviation units are also designated as squadron. Marine and Army ground combat units, the staff offices usually start at battalion level. Usually squadron staff level only goes up to S-4.), G – General (Flag officer usually a general or an admiral.), J – Joint Service. I used the J because I consider the RDF as a joint service even though Carl Macek did use a lot of Navy terminology in terms of officer rank and ship usage.

CAO - Causality Assistance Officer. I do not know what the term is used in the other services, but it is the term that is used in the Army and I served in the Army. They are the ones who notify the next of kin of the death of a family member who is in the military. They also notify family members when a military family member is injured in combat or in peace time or is being held prisoner of war. The provide families military assistance in things such as dealing with the media, help prepare the family for a military funeral, financial settlements and help families in getting their loved one buried in a national, veteran or military cemetery. Commissioned officers and warrant officers are usually a CAO although NCOs (Non-commissioned officer) are used as a CAO, but they are designated as CANCO. They are usually a middle level to senior level NCO such as a staff sergeant.

Latrine – Army term for a bathroom. In the Navy the term is head.

Corpsman – Navy medic. They give basic first aid to wounded sailors and marines. In the army and air force, they are known as a medic.

Sickbay – Small medical clinic on a ship. They are usually staffed by a medical doctor but on some smaller ships they are staffed by a corpsman.

In the military, time is used in 24 hours increments instead of 12. 1:00 PM is 1300 hours, 2:00 PM is 1400 hours and so on. Contrary to what you may have heard in the movies, there is no 2400 hours or 0000 hours in the U.S. military. It is usually 2359 hours, 2359 plus or 0001 hours. The reasoning behind is that the U.S. military believes that everything starts at 1 not 0.

BOQ – Bachelor Officer Quarters – Semi private housing on military bases for unmarried officers. Unmarried enlisted people are housed in barracks.

The U.S. military dates are the day first, then the month, then the year. For instance: 1 January 2006.

Sidewinder missile – It is the primary short range air-to-air missile used by the U.S. military and many other nations. The Sidewinder missile is used by the U.S. Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps. Although the Army does use the Sidewinder missile, they use an air-to-air version of the Stinger anti-aircraft missile as their primary missile. Depending on altitude, the maximum range of the Sidewinder missile is 16 to 29 km or 10 to 16 miles. It is a heat seeking missile that has an IR seeker head that seeks out the heat exhaust from the engine of enemy aircraft.

Sparrow missile – It is the primary medium range air-to-air missile used by the U.S. Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps. It uses a continuous waved or pulsed Doppler radar in the head of the missile to seek out and close in on an enemy aircraft. The maximum range of the missile is approximately 30 nm (34.5 miles or 55.5 km). There is another missile that is named the AMRAAM (Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile), but it not used as much and it does not have a longer range.

Author's reflections

Many thanks to RicknLisafan for her suggestion that inspired me to expand this final chapter. Anna, you're the best.

I would like to thank everyone who have taken the time out of your very busy lives to read my novella. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this novella as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I've written three stories so far, and I must say that this story is the one that I am most proud of. It is filled with almost every kind of human emotion we have and do experience. I would also like to thank those of your who were kind enough to leave comments about my story. Your comments has helped me deal with the occasional writer's block I've experienced. There are some things I wished that I had changed or added to this novella, but I guess that is one of the things a writer has to go through and deal with. Many of you did not liked the change of direction I had taken in the story, but that's ok. It shows me that you are least reading the story.

A lot of you have left comments that you were happy, shocked, sad, worried, angry, mortified, gratified and ultimately and I hope cheered at the end as you read this story. Well, that was my intention. I wanted you to experience the highs and lows that Rick and Lisa experienced throughout this story. I wanted you to experience the joy of Rick asking Lisa to marry him and Lisa saying yes. I wanted you to be as shocked as Lisa was when she saw her world changed right before her very eyes as Rick crashed his VT. I wanted you to be just as anguished and unsure as Lisa was when she didn't know if Rick would live or die. I wanted you to be angry and sad when Rick found out his lower legs had to be amputated.

A lot of you who are regular readers and who are also writers will know what I am talking about. We want you to experience these various emotions because that is what a writer does. That is the power of the written word. There is an old literary adage that says that the pen is mighter than the sword. I wish that was true. Because if we can use the power of the written word for good, maybe, just maybe we can bring peace and hope to this troubled world in which we live in.

This will not be the last story that I've written or will write and post. I've already written a three part story that I will upload very soon and I am coming up with ideas for future stories. I've come to enjoy writing and I wish that I'd done this sooner in my life. I'm 45 years old and I like to consider myself to be a late bloomer when it comes to writing. And to think that my high school English composition teacher would have never thought in a million years that I would make something out of writing. And for everyone who are writers, please keep writing. It is people like you who make this website happen. So everyone, please keep reading and writing.


End file.
